


Royalty’s Favorite Pet

by FlusForest



Category: The Dragon Prince
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Play, Begging, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bondage, Bukkake, Coming In Pants, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Edging, Exhibitionism, Face Sitting, Forced Wetting, Impact Play, Kinktober 2020, Lapdance, M/M, Mild S&M, Mutual Masturbation, OoC at times, Oral, Orgasm Denial, Out of Character, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Restraints, Rimming, S&M, Sensory Deprivation, Spanking, Spit Kink, Strip Tease, Temperature Play, Tentacles, Wax Play, Wetting, breath play, mild temperature plau, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 22,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlusForest/pseuds/FlusForest
Summary: A False King and the Fallen Star: this time it’s kinky. Following prompts from tumblr user lustyargonianmaid’s Kinktober 2020 prompts. Additional tags to follow, each prompt will be anywhere from 100-1000 words each.
Relationships: Aaravos/Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 88





	1. Mutual Masturbation

The smell of musk and fire filled the dimly lit small room, heating up not from the flickering candles, but from the sole occupant inside. Well, two forms were present, but one was contained in a glass prison, it’s slight glow seeming to become brighter, the one on the other side doing something that was causing this heat to become unbearable.

“You...”

Viren gasped out, scooting his chair impossibly closer to the mirror, if he had inched forward any further it would fall to the ground. He was sweating and panting, gripping himself through his strained trousers, finding a sort of humiliation at such an action. How could he control himself though? With such an act on full display before him, he couldn’t help himself, although he wished that he was on the other side of the glass, touching that damned elf Aaravos with his own hands. Viren supposed this would have to do for now.

“Don’t look away from me,” Aaravos cooed, one hand traveling down his torso, pinching at darkened nubs and arching his back in the chair he sat in. One leg thrown over the plush red arm, body exposed in such a way that made Viren’s blood pool and throb uncomfortably at his groin, hand fumbling with the various ties of his pants, desperate to free himself and cursing lowly in his throat at his impatience.

“How cute, you’re so clumsy with your movements,” He sighed out, hand going from a nipple downwards, smoothing his fingers over the taught skin of his belly, going further, avoiding his pulsing flesh, twirling around his quivering hole, magically slicked fingers plunging into the tightness. Aaravos threw his head back with a chuckling groan, other hand gripping himself harshly and pumped lazily. 

“Touch yourself, this show is meant to be interactive.”

That damned voice was richer than any chocolate Viren had ever eaten, it aroused him but also pissed him off to no end. How he wanted to grab that smug face and slam his lips against those pouting ones, shove his tongue as far down Aaravos’s throat as he could and leave burning scratches across beautiful midnight skin. He practically ripped the ties to his pants and pushed them down to his knees quickly, hissing in pleasure at the cool contrast on his skin. Viren grabber himself hastily, rubbing his head and smearing juices that built up down his length, movements choppy and messy. 

He was panting, eyes widening in impressed horror as Aaravos was shoving three fingers inside himself as a pace that would be considered painful to the average human, other hand squeezing the base of his cock hard, as if trying to stop himself from releasing before Viren. 

“Ahh...doesn’t take much for you does it?”

Viren was grinning ear to ear at the sharp mewl that echoed towards his right as soon as the statement left his mouth, eyes never leaving the display before him. Star speckled skin twinkling brightly, chest heaving, lips parted in such a delicious way that had the dark mage hunching over, gasping and biting his lip as a coiling tightened at his groin. He was squirming in his own chair, hips stuttering upwards, wishing that it wasn’t just his hand doing all the work.

Aaravos twisted and prodded at himself, legs shaking and voice dripping from parted lips, drool rolling down his chin. He was the definition of unhinged, not like his usual composed self. Having this attention on him, although not physical, had his heart fluttering, a smile forming on his face and flush creeping onto his cheeks.

“Ooohhhhh~...”

The hand on Aaravos’s cock flew up to his mouth to muffle his cries as he came, shocking both of them at the volume and desperation it contained. His face was bright red, ears flicking frequently as he shuddered, riding out his high as Viren watched, silver eyes never leaving his lanky form. It wasn’t too much longer that the mage grunted out his own climax, hand moving faster until he felt an uncomfortable tingling throughout his body.

They both sat there, attempting to catch their breath, happly spent at their activities. Aaravos lazily drew a rune in the air and instantly he was cleaned and dressed properly, although his hair was an absolutely beautiful mess. Viren rolled his eyes at this and settled for cleaning himself with a cloth, tucking himself back into his pants, fatigue setting in. He found himself not wanting to move, instead opting to continue to watch Aaravos, who now tucked his legs in on his chair, fingers combing through his messy locks. He flashed Viren a soft smile, body casual but elegant non the less.

“So,” He purred our, twirling white hair between his fingers. “When will you do this to me?”


	2. Daddy Kink

“Tell me what you want.”

A cat in heat was the first thought Viren had as Aaravos crawled from the edge of the bed, thin arms and legs moving in a sluggish motion that made him swallow thickly. The arousal was prominent, ears lowered just like a feline on the prowl, cheeks lit up in a dark pink blush, lips pursed in a wicked grin as he made his way to Viren’s crotch. The elf licked his lips, hungry to touch the mage and to be touched in return.

“Well?”

“I want this.”

“And what is “this”?” Viren chuckled as Arravos whined and practically pawed at his bulge, knowing very well he couldn’t do as he pleased without permission. It was all part of this sick little game they decided to play, diving into different types of genres, most of which Aaravos was fully into, Viren had to have a bit more persuasion, but they both found that this was the type that the mage enjoyed the most.

“I. Want. Your. Cock.” Aaravos breathed out heavily as he mouthed up Viren’s clothed thighs, nipping as he went, enjoying the twitching from the other party. He could feel the heat radiation from his crotch and nuzzled into it, sighing as he lightly gripped at the sheets.

“I know how much you want it,” Viren brought his hand up to run his fingers gently through white hair, before gripping it tightly and pulling upwards, so that gold eyes could meet his own. There was a hunger to them that shook him to his core, and made him all the more aroused. “But that’s not how good boys ask nicely for things.”

There was an annoyed, but playful huff as Aaravos rolled his eyes, lips forming into a pout as he traced the outline of the bulge with his finger and batted long eyelashes to feign some sort of innocence. The hand in his hair loosened its grip slightly, Viren shivering in anticipation when the elf smirked, and gazed at him expectantly.

“Daddy,” He practically purred, deep voice going straight to Viren’s cock, throbbing and begging to be touched. “Daddy, please, your baby boy wants your cock so, so badly.”

“You have been very good lately, I think you deserve it.”

Pants shimmied off legs down to the knees and Aaravos practically deep throated Viren as soon a he was exposed. A gasp left his mouth, pleased with the enthusiasm, watching as the elf bobbed his head up and down, slow at first, and then going faster. A four digit hand came up to fondle Viren’s sack, squeezing mischievously while the other hand sneaked to to his down groin, palming himself and keening, itching for some sort of pressure. Before he could do much as dip his hand into his robes, Aaravos’s hair was tugged at harshly again, a warning look of disapproval etched into Viren’s face.

“I didn’t say you could touch yourself, now, don’t be a bad boy.”

Aaravos released Viren’s cock with an audible pop, sneering at him when his horns were grabbed, hands fisting into the sheets, grip tight enough to cause his knuckles to whiten. He was pulled forward rather harshly, pubic hair flush with his nose, musk and sweat dizzying his senses. He was being good, he was always good! Surely Viren would let him have his own fun as well.

“Daddy...let me touch myself please.”

“No, I’m getting close, you can wait just a bit longer. Now open wide for your treat.”

Aaravos obediently opened his mouth and nearly gagged when he was pulled by his horns and took Viren whole, nose buried into the patch of brown hair, eyes watering as his mouth was fucked at a rapid pace. He could feel the climax building up, feel Viren’s thighs twitching and hips bucking upwards. One, two, three more thrusts was all it took before he felt hot liquid shoot down his throat, greedily lapping up every drop from the head. Aaravos’s moans vibrated onto Viren’s cock and he was groaning at the sensation, trying to catch his breath as he released his grip on the horns, the elf panting and licking his lips, satisfied.

“Oh; oh you’re so good to me my sweet,” Hand caressed down a sparkling cheek as Viren bent down to kiss at Aaravos’s forehead, smiling when he leaned into the touch. He shifted slightly, trying to relieve the unbearable pressure in his robes and moaned when Viren shifted and brought a hand to cup at his length. 

“Now; since you’ve been so good, it’s time for Daddy to take care of his starry eyed boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not the proudest of this one persay, but I guess I could say I had some fun with it. I’m still rusty with smut writing.


	3. Dom & Sub

“Stay in that position, and don’t you dare think about moving.”

Back arched at an uncomfortable angle, ass wiggling in anticipation, hole clenching, begging to be filled. Entire body involuntarily twitching at the smallest touches, gasps leaving parted lips as fingers gently dragged down from shoulders to lower back, then gripped at a cheek tightly.

“Gods, you are so attractive,” Viren could see the enjoyment through Aaravos’s body language, those damn adorable ears flicking at the praise, golden honey eyes side glancing the mage, batting long eyelashes in a flirtatious manner. He didn’t speak, just wiggled his hips more as magically slicked fingers slipped past the ring of muscle and massaged upwards, elbows giving out from under him and face falling forward into the pillow.

“Mmph!!”

Aaravos hid his face in the pillow and let out his moans and cries as Viren pressed three fingers into him, swallowing them eagerly as he prodded at his sweet spot over and over again. He was dripping onto the sheets, shuddering at each touch to his body. He loved every second of it, and pushed up onto those fingers, the view he gave Viren wanton.

“You moved,” Viren tisked and removed his fingers, Aaravos whining loudly, still muffled by fabric. He gripped a the sheets, nails biting into his hands through the fabric. He was about to protest, voice caught in his throat when he felt the head of Viren’s cock pressing at his hole. “Do you want to be punished for misbehaving?”

“Nnn...”

He was purposely hiding his face at this point, face not wanting to be seen, voice not wanting to be heard, hair cascading down his back and hiding his ears, which were still flicking, suddenly feeling hints of shyness. Aaravos hadn’t been with a partner for years, he was trying to get used to all the sensations he was able to feel, the sounds that would come out from him, the smells, tastes, everything was vaguely familiar to him and he was finally remembering it. It was a lot for him, but the throbbing of his lower belly and spasming of his legs in a pleasant manner made him happy that he was getting all this attention.

“Don’t hide from me,” A hand gripped at a horn and pulled, making Aaravos lift his body back onto his hands and knees, cock finally burying itself inside his heat. He cried out into the open, whimpering at how exposed he felt. “I want to see and hear everything you’re giving me.”

“W-wa-“

Viren snapped his hips forward, relishing in the sound of his hips slapping onto Aaravos’s ass. He let go of the horn and gripped onto hips instead, leaning his body down to kiss and bite at any skin he could reach, grinning when high pitched whines flowed out freely. He could tell the elf was already close, his squirms turned into quivering, his ass slamming down onto his cock, whining turning into raspy, short screams. 

“So sensitive...I love it.” Hand from hip snuck it’s way up skinny stomach and pinched at a nipple, other hand pumping at his leaking flesh. Aaravos threw his head back, crying out in surprise and absolute pleasure as he came so suddenly, rocking himself back and forth, riding out his high, feeling everything intensify as Viren continued pounding into him.

“Also so quick to melt below me,” Viren was still stroking Aaravos, coiling at his gut coming on rapidly and he thrusted a few more times before pouring himself into the elf, rocking into him. Aaravos hit the bed again, groaning loudly and hand blindly grabbing at Viren’s to pull it away from himself, squirming, uncomfortable with the sudden sensation of overstimulation. 

“Aaahhh...”

The sound that escaped Aaravos’s lips made both of them freeze, he peeked from the corner of his eye to see Viren’s expression. He flushed darkly, Viren was in awe, and dare he say it, adoration. The more they were together the more he saw this expression, it made him feel embarrassed, but wanted at the same time. 

One last moan left him as Viren pulled out, letting long midnight colored legs give out and hit the sheets. He followed suit in a more graceful manner, watching as Aaravos rolled onto his back, cheeks bright pink and eyes moist with tears he didn’t realize he was been crying. 

“Was it too much,” Viren was running his fingers through white locks, bringing his face to kiss all over Aaravos’s face, from his forehead, to his eyes, down his nose and pecking gently at his lips. “You’re ok right?”

“I’m fine,” Aaravos smiled at him, leaning into the pleasant touches, gripping Viren’s other hand and rubbing it with his thumb. “I’m still getting used to intimacy of any kind. I like what you do to me, and I want to continue to feel everything you can give to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to stay up to date with these promps as quickly as I can.


	4. Face Sitting

Embarrassment was the first thought that popped into Viren’s head at the position he found himself in. Cool air bit at his skin, easing some of the heat he felt was permanently on his cheeks, one arm pressing onto the wall and the other tightly gripping the pillow below him. He could feel eyes on him, as well as the sensation of a mouth engulfing him, and vibrations of humming making him arch his back and cry out in shock.

“My my,” Aaravos popped Viren’s cock out of his mouth and licked at his lips, enjoying the taste of his essence. He let it ooze from the head and drip onto his face. “No comment?”

“Nnn,” Viren huffed and pressed his ass down onto Aaravos’s face, shoulders heaving when he felt the sensation of a tongue wiggle it’s way into his hole. He lapped at him eagerly. “You’re tongue is a sin.”

The damned humming again, impossibly long tongue slipping more into the hole, twisting and poking at every area it could reach. One of the many things Viren envied Aaravos for, that muscle could extend with what felt like over a foot, kisses leaving him breathless, teasing his in all the right places and more

Viren’s ears were burning at the sounds Aaravos was making, messy slurping and loud open mouth kisses making him tingle all over. His leg was starting to twitch, cramping and making him groan, the pain wanting flooding his senses and threatening to ruin his good mood.

Wordlessly, Aaravos brought his left hand up to knead at the flesh of Viren’s thigh, soothing heat seeping into the skin from his fingertips. It felt heavenly, the pain instantly becoming an afterthought, jealously now replacing it over how a simple spell, one that doesn’t require verbalizing, could put him at ease in a second.

“You’re so good to me.”

Viren choked out, the tongue poking inside him harshly, hitting every spot that made him feel the wonderful tightness at his groin. Both four digit hands rubbed at his legs, kneaded circle at his lower back, then touched Viren’s cock and cupped at his sack, moving in such ways that made him see stars. All three different sensations hitting him intensely and all at once, he lost himself and came, essence dribbling onto Aaravos’s forehead and cheeks. He licked him for only a moment longer, tongue snaking out and licking at the come that covered his cheeks. Viren blushes madly at the display.

“Can,” He managed to roll his eyes as he caught his breath. “Can you be any more inappropriate?”

“I can,” Aaravos mumbled with a grin, voice slightly muffled from Viren’s thighs. He face was almost completely covered, save for his eyes, twinkling with mischief. “But I’m not the one who willingly sat on me to experience a new type of pleasure.”

Viren grunted and closed his thighs, completely covering the elf’s face beneath him, hands coming up to hold his face as felt laughter breathing out onto his skin. Embarrassment was an understatement as to how he felt at this moment in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one night? Lmao


	5. Thigh Riding

Aaravos kisses were intoxicating, it made Viren dizzy, scrambling hands trying to touch at any skin available to his fingertips. Kisses so good, so wonderfully deep that after each release of his lips Viren was grabbing the elf by his hips and pulling him onto his lap, mouth attaching to his neck and nipping at every speckled star he could find.

“You love me sitting on you like this don’t you?” Aaravos chuckled and arched his back slightly when a particularly sensitive spot was bit harshly, then shivering when Viren’s tongue apologetically licked at the area, more so tasting the blood that prickled at the area than soothing it.

“Well,” Viren trailed more kisses up his neck, then licked up Arravos’s ear, nibbling at the tip. He grinned when the other hunched his shoulders in an attempt to hide his ear, it was twitching madly, a soft gasp leaning his lips. “I do always find you in my lap.”

“T-true,” Voice faltering, Aaravos mewled into Viren’s mouth, hands cupping his face and easily pushing his tongue into the other’s mouth. They lapped at each other in a frenzy, Aaravos tipping Viren’s head back, forcing his back to hit the headboard of the bed. He trapped his good leg between his own, rutting downwards onto his thigh, keening at the friction of cloth and pulsing flesh.

Viren groaned when Aaravos sucked at his tongue, the pleasant dizziness that comes with kissing in coming in full swing. He could feel the fabric of his pants moistening from the grinding, and eyes widened when the elf’s ridiculously long tongue pushed past his tongue and went down his throat. He had to relax himself so he didn’t gag, breathing heavily out of his nose, whining as he wrapped his arms around Aaravos’s waist, pulling him closer to him, hands squeezing at his hips. Aaravos retracted his tongue and pulled away, keening loudly at the sensations, voice going up a few octaves.

“Don’t stop,” He panted in Viren’s ear, their breath mingling, fondling continuing, grinding getting desperate, voice raising higher and yet held a raspy tone to it. “It feels so good...”

Aaravos wrapped his arms around Viren’s shoulders, dragging his crotch across his thigh hard and fast, mouthing at his neck and kissing his throat, moaning without shame. He was getting to his limit too fast, a part of him liked that he let go of himself so soon, another part wanted to keep going, to watch Viren’s face twist in pain and pleasure long before he even had the thought of it. But here he was, stomach tight, thighs twitching, lips trembling like he was a fourteen year old just figuring out how pleasure worked.

“Come here,” Viren grabbed Aaravos and pressed their lips together with surprising gentleness, earning a shocked “mmph” In return, but found the elf melting into it non-the-less. The hands on his hips went to his face, moving hair out of the way, and then rubbing at pointed ears, relishing in how soft and smooth they were. Instantly Aaravos arched, toes curling and pulling his mouth away, a whining laugh escaping.

“Too sensitive,” Yet Aaravos found himself so close, humping Viren’s thigh without a true rhythm, right on the edge of pure euphoria. Viren paused his soft touches, watching this being so much bigger and so much more powerful than him unfolding, whining and panting, shivering and squirming pathetically. He loved every second of it. 

“Keep doing it, I,” Aaravos flushed, ears attempting to wiggle in between Viren’s fingers, wanting the friction. “I liked it.”

“Ah.”

Viren started from the base to the tips of Aaravos’s ears, a startled shout ripping its way through his throat, moans and quiet laughs pouring from his lips. He rutted against Viren, once, twice, three more times into his clothing, leaving himself satisfied but uncomfortable that he let himself release clothed. 

“Well, that was something.”

He perked at the sound of Viren’s voice, laced with curiosity and insatiable lust, hands resting in his lap. Eyes trailed to the mage’s crotch, biting his lip at the straining and damped spot, finding himself becoming aroused after just coming down from his high. Aaravos shrugged off his robes, suddenly giddy, and went onto his hands and knees, wiggling his ass and giving Viren a sideways glance, eyes twinkling with mischief.

“I’ve been naughty you know, don’t you think I should be punished?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was much longer than it should have been


	6. Edging

Sweat slicked forehead, hair arranged like an uncontrollable ocean, eyes lolling to the back of his head, in absolute bliss. Belly taught in anticipation, cock twitching as release was finally creeping up on him...

And as soon as he felt himself letting go, and hand grabbed him at the base, squeezing tightly, the coiling diminishing, a dull throbbing replacing his pleasure.

“Wh-“

“You come too soon; wait for me.”

Aaravos shot his head up, eyes bewildered as Viren shot him a dirty smirk, thrusting into him at a sluggish pace. He knew for a fact that he could make the elf come multiple times before releasing once himself. He didn’t find it believable at first, but after centuries of being in complete isolation, without the touch of another person, it was as if Aaravos had the tolerance of a teenager just figuring out how to he intimate with someone else. 

Hand loosened around Aaravos, dragging up and down his length, smearing fluids to make movements slick. He was quivering beneath him, that wonderful tightness hitting him again, hips thrusting upwards, moans flowing freely from his lips. The tightness, the blinding pleasure was right at his fingertips once more, and ended again when the ministrations stopped and an iron grip squeezed onto him, making him cry out pathetically.

“I’m not finished yet,” Viren started to breath heavily, shallow, lazy thrusts becoming more erratic, pounding into Aaravos’s heat, wicked grin widening as he had the other withering helplessly below him, whimpering as tears prickled at the corners of his eyes. “Wait just a bit longer.”

Iron grip released, pumping starting up again, Aaravos howling at the stimulation, skin set ablaze by everything. The pumping was picking up in speed as well as the cock prodding into him, hitting his sweet spot incessantly, wanting to send him over the edge faster each time he was stopped from reaching his climax. He was hurting, throbbing everywhere, muscles spasming in his arms and legs. He felt that he couldn’t move, just make pathetic little sounds, tears freely running down his cheeks.

“Please, it hurts,” Aaravos flushed in shame, never thinking he would succumb to begging, hips wiggling, desperate for the hand to keep up its movements, anything to give him the friction he needed. 

“Almost...”

Viren grasping Aaravos’s cock one last time, the elf letting out a scream that was swallowed instantly by a greedy mouth, being kissed by the mage with a bruising force that made his head spin. Viren rutted into him, other hand not gripping painfully pulsing flesh held at a horn, tongue slipping past trembling lips and tracing teeth and another, eager muscle, licking at each other in ecstasy. 

“Oh god,” Viren bit harshly at Aaravos’s lip, lapping at the blood that oozed freely as he came, hand finally letting go of the elf’s cock. There was no loud sounds that left his body, mouth gaping as he was finally allowed to come. It was so intense he was trembling, sniffling as he started crying for the immense pleasure he felt at that very moment.

“I-I,” Aaravos’s eyes widened, chest heaving, cock spurting onto his stomach, dripping down his skin as he sat himself up and ran a hand through his hair. He was smiling darkly, hand cradling his forehead, sweat dripping down his face. “That was...wonderful. I’ve never felt anything like it before.”


	7. Spanking

The first slap came down with a force that made Aaravos yelp in surprise, shortly followed by muffled sounds as he bit down on the sheets of the bed. His mind was hazy, bottles of wine neatly piled on a nearby table, emptied to the last drop. He was absolutely expecting to be spanked as soon as Viren basically threw him over his lap and felt cool air hit his bare ass.

“You were hoping this would happen,” Viren tisked and Aaravos laughed at his knowing tone, shuddering as the hand kneaded as his cheek. It came up and slapped down again, harder, his head hitting the mattress and holding in his noises. 

“Ah-ah,” Viren took his free hand and pulled him up by his horn, Aaravos gasping loudly into the open air, blush from intoxication getting darker as his voice rang in his ears. “You don’t get to hide from me, keep your head out of the sheets or I’ll punish you further.”

Aaravos retorted with a drunken giggle, clenching and unclenching his thighs, squirming on Viren’s lap in anticipation, curiously peeking back at him. He batted his eyelashes, flirting, giggling again.

“Mm, daddy,” He drawled out, stretching his limbs and lifting his ass like a cat, wiggling his lower half messily, silently begging the hand to smack him. “Daddy play with me please.”

Viren scoffed, cheeks burning at the playful air surrounding the elf, hand swatting those perky cheeks hard and fast, watching at how quickly the skin took on a maroon glow. Aaravos fell forward, head hitting the plush mattress, cries muffled. Once again Viren grabbed him by the horn and lifted his head, tsking in wagging disapproval. He fumbled to the side of him and found the paddle Aaravos insisted on taking out, the cool polished wood coming down with a crack, the room being filled with a sudden scream, elf instantly rolling over onto his back. Eyes wide, he was grinning widely, pearly whites glinting in the dimly lit room.

“Oh, oh my~” He drawled, cock pointing upwards and pulsing. He was drooling from the stimulation, hips jutting up in shallow thrusts. He felt Viren’s hand gripping his hip, fingers digging into him, nails biting into flesh. It was deliciously painful, pounding cheeks rubbing painfully onto clothed skin. 

Aaravos rolled over again, ass bright red, sparkles shining overwhelmingly bright. The paddle came back into the scene, hitting with more force than before, unoccupied hand slick with magic plunging two fingers into his heat. The elf yelled in pleasure, holding himself up with shaking arms, air around him thick and hot, making him all the more dizzy.

“Do your worst, I look forward to it.”


	8. Overstimulation

A spell was murmured and the sounds of buzzing mixed with sobbing filled the room. The spell had been chanted more than once in such a short period of time, chains rattling feverishly, threatening to break from the bed frame. The mattress vibrated not only from the small source of the buzzing, but also from an entire body, Aaravos convulsing on the plushness as the toy rattled inside of him and made him come for the fourth time in a half an hour.

“I wonder how many more times you can come...”

Viren mused to himself, Aaravos wanting to say something, anything, but not able to properly form a coherent sentence. Each of his nerve endings were on fire, a never ending tingling pulsing from his clenching fingers to wiggling toes, exhaustion washing over him, instantly crushed by a new wave of sensation. He had never felt this vulnerable before, used for a human’s enjoyment, nothing more than a pet to be toyed with.

And how he ate this up like it was going out of style.

Lips kissed up his throat, biting down on the soft flesh, Aaravos gasping and pulling at his restraints, tears pricking at his eyes. He turned his head to the side, letting them fall, Viren humming, pleased, and licked up his cheek, humming again at the taste. Not quite salty like that of a human’s, but something entirely different, a taste he couldn’t describe, but found shamelessly addicting. 

“You are exquisite,” Viren whispered into Aaravos’s ear, licking up the shell, grinning when the restraints jingled more intensely. He pushed his luck further and nibbled at the tip, the elf crying out, knees bending and pushing his body upwards, coming once again. A small amount of liquid dribbled out from the tip of his cock and rolled down the length slowly, clearly Aaravos was running out of steam.

“O-oh, oh stars,” His voice croaked, moaning when the toy nestled inside of him was removed, hole clenching at the openness, legs settling, trying to hide himself from wandering silver eyes. He weakly protested when he was grabbed by his thighs and was forced to expose himself again, back arching clear off the bed when that toy started buzzing again, directly onto his cock. 

“F-Fuck!” Aaravos yelled, shaking his head back and forth, hair a wonderful mess of silver, sticking to his forehead and face from sweat and tears. His tongue lolled out of his mouth and he drooled, and started panting, like a dog in heat. He became painfully hard in no time at all, random parts of his body twitching, body wanting to shut down from all the stimulation. He nearly screamed when Viren’s mouth returned to his ear, both of them wiggling madly, face lit up with a burning blush.

“Why is it always my ears!” Aaravos whines and attempted to move his head away from that mouth, playful and sinful. His ears were one of the most sensitive places on his body, Viren taking full advantage of it. His chest was heaving, feeling ticklish and painful at the same time. It was a maddening combination that was going to send him over the edge once again, and he wasn’t sure he had the energy to do it again. 

“I know it drives you mad,” Viren released the tip from his teeth, noting how his squirming was more frequent but weak. He kissed down Aaravos’s cheek, then finally pressed their lips together, the vibrations of the toy on his cock, the tongue sliding into his mouth, it was all too much. Viren swallowed the pathetic scream Aaravos let out as he came one last time, a load that was completely empty. 

Viren pulled away and looked at the mess he made. Midnight, star speckled skin flushed red, chest heaving, specks of come littering his chest and stomach, face leaking any fluid possible. Aaravos sniffled, hair haloed around him, mouth open slightly, sighing out in content when the restraints around his wrists were released. He let his arms fall slack, hands resting on his belly.

“How do you feel?” Viren laid on his side next to Aaravos, propping himself up on his elbow. Eyes trailing over the other’s body, the smallest twinge of guilt washing over him when the elf wiped at his eyes and nose, sniffling again. Viren smiled softly at the lazy shifting of eyes, and gently combed his fingers through thick, messy hair, watching those eyes fall shut, a heavy, shaking sigh escaping those lips.

“It was interesting,” Aaravos mused and rubbed his wrists, the guilt Viren felt before coming back as he saw how the skin was rubbed raw, tiny pricks of blood dried over. “Now, help me clean up? I’m too tired to move.”

Viren chuckled at the sleep riddled tone and grabbed a warm, wet cloth, and did just what he was told.


	9. Wetting and Desperation

The pleasant buzz of wine filled his senses, lazily leaning back in his chair at his desk. He played idly with the pen resting on top of the wood, the other hand bringing his glass up to his lips and downing the rest of his crimson liquid. Viren licked his lips, humming in satisfaction as he let his eyes slip shut, sleep overtaking him in no time flat.

It wasn’t until a few hours later his eyes fluttered open, rubbing his face and groaning at the slight headache forming between his eyes, squirming in the chair to get more comfortable as he felt the familiar sting of needed to use the restroom. He went to stand, ears perking at the sound of the door opening, Aaravos tip toeing into the room, hair wrapped in a towel from his bath.

“Where were you,” He made his way into the room and plopped down onto the bed, stretching out like a cat, rubbing his face into the pillow and inhaling the mage’s scent. “I was hoping you would have joined me.”

“Fell alseep doing work,” Viren gestured to his desk, rolling his eyes when Aaravos wasn’t paying attention to him. “Something that you never seem to do.”

“Oh?” Aaravos hummed and slinked his way over to Viren, throwing his arm around his shoulder, hair tickling at his skin. Viren sighed heavily through his nose, side eyeing the elf in mild annoyance. “Looks like you’ve done more drinking than working to me.”

Viren went to speak, but Aaravos was right. The letters he was writing had been half finished at best, boredom overtaking him, the bottle of wine he recently bought became very tempting and he couldn’t help having a glass...or four. It was starting to catch up to him, a lurch in his bladder confirming it as he got up to relieve himself. Viren ran a hand through his hair and let out another sigh, briefly fixing his shirt and went to leave the room.

“Where are you going now? You’ve got work to do.”

Aaravos towered over Viren, mischievous smirk plastered on his face and a dark glint in his eyes. He stepped forward, trapping the mage between him and the wall, and pressed his leg between Viren’s, putting an unnecessary amount of pressure to his crotch. It made him gasp, hands scrambling on the wall, nails scraping against the cool stone. 

“Can you move p-please,” Viren hissed, inwardly cursing at his stuttering, and even more so when he squirmed, the leg putting even more pressure to his groin causing another lurching in his bladder. “I have things I need to do.”

Aaravos clicked his tongue, eyes squinting before eyebrows shot up, his grinning making Viren’s blood run cold. He cried out when a four digit hand dug into his stomach, kneading at his skin and then pressing down harshly right on his bladder. His knees were weak, buckling under him and he slid to the floor, hands holding onto his crotch, silver eyes boring into honey gold, absolute murder written on his face.

“Humans are so amusing,” Aaravos tapped at his forehead, ignoring the look he received. He lifted his foot and pushed his toes where his hand was just a moment prior, Viren desperately holding onto his ankle, scraping at his skin, whining when they pushed further than his hand. “And have no concept of time.”

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Viren hunched forward, bladder taking a desperate flip, those damn toes massaging into his skin in the worst way possible, and yet, it excited him. It hurt, he was embarrassed when he felt the first leak of urine, but he liked this feeling, desperate and sick mixing in a wonderful sensation of numbness.

Aaravos shrugged, bending slightly to grab Viren’s wrists and hold them above his head, stretching him uncomfortably. He dug his heel into his bladder this time, the mage yelling, eyes wide and flushing darkly when he felt himself let go, fabric of his pants darkening and creating a pool around him. He was panting, an overwhelming urge to cry, he was warm, wet and felt absolutely disgusting. The foot pulled away from him and he glared at it, not wanting to meet those gold eyes; most likely lit up in pure mischief.

“Well that took a lot less time than I thought,” Aaravos clicked his tongue again and held a hand out for Viren to take, the mage still not making eye contact with him. 

“You’re sick,” Viren spat but took the hand anyway, getting onto shaky feet. He grimace when he felt wetness go down his legs, feeling overly cold now. “I’m going to take a bath, don’t you think of bothering me or there will be consequences.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m personally not a fan of kinks that involve bodily fluids, so uh, here you go I guess.


	10. Exhibitionism

That mouth was a sin, a wonderfully horrible sin that pushed him over the edge countless times in their own personal bubble. Away from prying eyes, scornful mouths, and bellowing voices of disapproval. Those swollen lips worked with feverish intent, swallowing and slurping every inch of pulsing flesh it could get to. He was so close, legs starting to go numb, stomach tightening in absolute bliss, he needed just a few more...

“Lord Viren?”

Viren jumped out of his skin and bit harshly at the onside of his cheeks, instantly tasting metallic of blood, cursing to himself as he gripped the polished wood of his desk. He looked down at the-thankfully-covered space where his legs planted firmly into true ground, Aaravos looking up at him with lidded eyes, popping his cock out of his mouth with a toothy grin. Work had been long forgotten, papers and pen quill thrown about the desk.

“What?” He nearly snapped when the knocking on his door became incessant, it opening and the unimpressed figure of Opeli walking through, arms instantly crossing over her chest. They both tolerated each other at best, but their was no friendly interactions between them at any time, public or not.

“You’re late for the council meeting,” She rolled her eyes and raised a brow when Viren’s shoulders tensed, unaware of the being nestle between his legs started sucking and fondling him, smiling around the cock, humming softly to send vibrations down him and shaking his very core. “Why aren’t you down there?”

“I was,” Viren bit his lip, horrified at the sudden excitement he felt as he could be caught in such a lewd display, with an elf no less. He’d be exiled and mocked in a second if anyone caught wind of this, especially the caramel haired woman looming over him, gray eyed more bored than anything. “I was writing out some plans for the meeting, and forgot.”

“Right,” She waved a hand, dismissing him from continuing. Opeli gave him a once over, grimacing at the sweat that dropped down Viren’s forehead, how his cheeks were flushed and how he tried ever so hard to stop himself from breathing heavily. 

“Are you ill?“

Viren felt his blood run cold when Opeli leaned closer to him, watching his every move. Aaravos happily stayed under the desk, devilishly long tongue curling completely around his cock and teasing at his balls. He hallowed his cheeks and took him whole, nose pressing into tufts of brown curls, inhaling the scent. He did this all without making a single sound, Viren unfortunately on the brink of losing himself and exposing them both.

“Y-yes!” He said a little too loudly, gripping at his forehead to mock sickness. He was getting too close, legs twitching, pulse racing, drool threatening to dribble out from his mouth. “I think I may h-have caught something. C-could be contagious.”

“Right...” Opeli said once again, finding herself uncomfortable with the air surrounding the mage. “The council will not be pleased with this.”

‘They’ll get over it’ 

Viren thought time himself as she turned and left, the door shutting behind her more harsh than it should have. He gripped the edge of his desk and came with a soft grunt, Aaravos lapping at him hungrily before popping him out of his mouth loudly. He licked his lips and grinned, eyes dancing with mischief.

“My my,” He rested his head on Viren’s lap as the mage tucked himself back into his pants, flushing even darker than before, a mixture of shame, disgust and bliss evident on his features. “I’d say you enjoyed that much more than expected.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure if this actually counts as exhibitionism lol


	11. Aftercare

“You did wonderful.”

The tenderness that Viren's tone held brought a smile to Aaravos’s face, lips straining around the gag in his mouth, droop dribbling freely down his chin. He couldn’t see from the blindfold, but he knew the mage was smiling as well. Such horrible words that excited were said in this play of sorts, obviously holding no true meaning. All a part of the game, Viren would tell him over and over again, questioning why he liked this kind of thing in the first place. Aaravos didn’t really have an answer he was willing to say out loud, he loved any type of attention that Viren was willing to give to him.

“Hey,” Viren removed the cloth from his face, honey gold eyes damp with tears, pupils dilated and shining. The gag came off next, cloth wiping away at the drool, then hand restraints unclipping, Aaravos letting his hands fall limp at his sides, slightly trembling from being help up for so long. Viren rubbed the elf’s wrists to sooth any pain he had, then moved down to his bound ankles.

“Let me take care of you.”

Aaravos grinned, giddy, sighing when those hands rubbed and put just enough pressure to his ankle, any irritation he had melting away under Viren’s touch. Years of practice, or maybe he was naturally gifted with massaging, he moaned when the mage moved to rubbing his foot, body sinking further into the mattress, feeling pleasing tingling all over.

“You are so good at this,” Aaravos slipped his eyes shut and flexed his toes, feeling fatigue starting to set in. He sighed and balanced himself on his elbows, Viren laughing at the dreamy haze in the elf’s eyes. “You ever think of doing this as a career?”

“Absolutely not,” Viren rolled his eyes and pinched the skin of Aaravos’s foot, grinning when he twitched and tried to pull away. He kept a grip tight enough to not be painful on his ankle with one hand, fingers the other tracing up his sole. Aaravos started giggling, sounding slightly odd due to how deep his voice was, and then full belly laughing when Viren dragged his fingers downwards, foot nearly kicking him in the face before pulling back. He was in a sitting position now, hiding his skin from the mage.

“I would have never guessed,” Viren shrugged and sat next to him, grabbing the hairbrush set on the bedside table, and started brushing through long white hair. “That someone as powerful and stoic as you would be ticklish.”

“When you haven’t been touched for years you forget what certain things feel like, it’s surprisingly, but pleasant.” Aaravos purred at the brushing and leaned into Viren’s hands when he started separating his hair and started braiding one side. Another talent of his he loved, something Viren had to learn when he was left with a young daughter with long hair. He could do so many styles, and he always allowed him to do them on him. “Just don’t make it a habit.”

“I won’t unless you provoke me,” Viren finished with one braid, brushing through the other section he had and braided it quickly. He took both in his hands and measured them, nodding in satisfaction at his work. Aaravos turned and pressed their lips together in a quick thank you, then nuzzled into the mage’s cheek before laying down and curling up at his side. Automatically Viren found his hand at the top of Aaravos’s head, running his fingers through his bangs and rubbing at his horns.

In no time at all Aaravos was snoring softly, Viren laying next to him and pulling him in close, placing a kiss to the top of his head, before settling down for a quick nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something sweet to break up the other prompts


	12. Spit Kink

On all fours Aaravos crawled, leather wrapped deliciously around his neck, bell jingling as he swayed towards Viren, sitting at his desk chair, legs spread and chin resting in his hand. The leash attached to the collar was tugged at, Aaravos coughing at the added pressure to his throat, going from all fours to on his knees. He gazed up through long lashes, expression holding an innocence that made Viren’s blood run hot.

“You’e divine,” Viren leaned forward in the chair, cupping star speckled skin in his hand, rubbing a cheek with the pad of his thumb. Aaravos beamed at the attention, ears twitching in delight, and cheeks dusted in pink. “You were meant to be on your knees.”

The caressing hand moved to parted lips and plunged two of them into Aaravos’s mouth, tracing teeth and twitching when that devilishly talented tongue licked and sucked at them, leaving them coated in saliva. The elf groaned when his tongue was grabbed and rubbed, squirming where he kneeled, gasping out when Viren tugged at it until it was sticking out. He was drooling, the corners of his mouth and chin moist.

“Aaahhh...”

He gripped at the hand, eyes asking permission to speak clearly, and not some garbled nonsense that brought a sick joy to the mage. His tongue was reluctantly released, he licked his lips and wiped at the mess of his face, a playfully dark glint in his eyes. Viren raised a brow at the gesture.

“Spit on me.”

Brows shot up at the odd and disgusting request, but Aaravos held his unblinking stare, crooked grin widening, resting his hands in his lap, expectant. 

“I’m sorry?”

“Spit,” Aaravos repeated, tilting his head to the side as if this was something that was asked frequently. His hair shifted and covered one eye, Viren feeling a stirring in his loins, an excitement splashing over him, mouth starting to water as his mind wandered. 

He was picturing Aaravos naked in front of him, speckled with his fluids from mouth and cock, painfully erect, unable to touch himself from his hands bound behind his back. His bottom lip was kiss swollen, blood smeared down his chin from being nipped at with pointed canines, chest falling and rising rapidly at the desperation of being touched. He would press his boot to his exposed flesh, watching in glee as Aaravos threw his head back, crying out with the pleasure and pain the action brought, lips trembling as he started saying his name over and ov-

“Are you ignoring me?”

Viren was dragged out of his fantasy by that rumbling voice, eyes snapping down to that smug smirk, eyes dancing in amusement at his silence. In return the mage gave his own dark expression and did just as he was requested, the sound of spittle splattering on Aaravos’s face, landing on his cheeks, lips and chin. His eyes widened, and in an instant he crawled onto Viren’s lap, grinding down onto his clothes erection. Aaravos laughed when he felt the bulge in his pants press at his clothed enterance.

Aaravos licked his lips and shivered, Viren felt a chill go up his spine at the action. His hand gripped the back of the elf’s head and smashed their lips together, letting himself drool into Aaravos’s mouth. This was greeted with a surprised grunt, and when the pulled away, a small string of spit connected them together, breaking apart when Aaravos leaned down to bite at Viren’s neck. 

“Oh my,” He cooed as he started to undo the collar of Viren’s clothing, lips attaching to a patch of skin and sucking at it briefly. He peered up at the mage, grinning when he saw the wetness of saliva smearing across his cheek. “Something tells me we’re about to have a very, very good time.”


	13. Lap Dance

The music boomed all around him, lights flashing different shades of purple, pink and blue, making him lightheaded, headache forming right behind his eyes. He watched all around him, to the ones on the stage, to the others escorting their next customer eagerly to a private room. He swirled his drink idly in his hand before downing it completely, grimacing slightly as the bourbon burned down his throat. He came here to enjoy himself, to let loose some steam pent up from the never ending stress of an office job. And yet he here was, still feeling miserable.

Until he came on stage.

Viren perked up instantly at the sight of those long, star speckled legs, high heels tapping in the most wonderful way and making his ears tingle. Silver eyes traveling further up, he bit his lip at plump thighs, wondering how they would feel under his curious hands. White stocking pressed into skin, making those thighs bulge out slightly, garter keeping the fabric in place, hooked up to white panties. Viren blushed and averted his gaze at the sizable bulge straining against the fabric.

“Wow,” He breathed out, entranced by this beauty swaying his body flawlessly to the music that blared, white corset molding perfectly against the small curves this stranger had, exposing his chest for everyone to see, nipples dark purple and perky. Viren found himself staring directly at the large marking on his chest, it’s glow captivating him, body moving to a table closer to the stage, grabbing another bourbon on the way. At this angle, he could see the face properly.

“...shit...”

This dancer was gorgeous, white hair cascading over his body, the outfit he wore tying in beautifully to his physique and from what Viren could tell, personality. Cheeks were dusted pink, freckles lighting up brightly, eyes darting back and forth to his audience, twinkling with interest. Their eyes locked together for a moment, and Viren swore he was winked at. 

He was on stage for the duration of the song, Viren resting his chin in his hand, in a daze as those swaying hips, perky ass and legs that he would let walk all over him. They stole glances at each other the entire time, the dancer giving him flirtatious grins and half lidded eyes, gold like the sweetest of honeys. When the song ended, the dancer gave one last twirl around the pole and sauntered off, swaying his hips in an exaggerated manner, telling Viren he had his answer of how he was going to enjoy himself tonight.

Drink finished and glass forgotten, Viren made his way over to the couches towards private rooms, eyes glancing in every direction, waiting for this mysterious being to show himself once more. He took to taking off his jacket and rolling up his dress shirt sleeves to give the appearance of being more relaxed, going to far as to folding one leg over the other. To his surprise, it took no time at all for another dancer, a pretty girl with medium length brown hair in a similar outfit to the other, but in shades of purple and chest covered. His eyes trailed down her body, pudgy but cute, and locked eyes with the cat tattoo she had on her leg. 

“Can I help you mister?”

She had a thick accent, one he had heard once on a business trip up north, his eyes meeting her’s for the first time. She smiled at him, eyes crinkling in joy as she sat next to him and patted his leg, the smell of her perfume flooding his senses, letting him relax.

“I was looking for that dancer that just left the stage.”

She looked in that direction and when she looked at him again, her eyes held mischief to them, and she giggled before standing up and leaving without saying a word. Viren rolled his eyes, figuring it would be best to leave and forget about that haunting figure bending and forming to the pole like he was made to do it. As he grabbed his jacket and stood, perking up when she came back, blushing when he saw that behind her towered the dancer from before, tugging him forward excitedly and stopped with a bounce.

“I found him!” She giggled again and pulled him forward, letting him bump into Viren, knowing very well it was on purpose. The tall-taller than Viren even without heels- figure turned back to the girl, whispered something to her and gave her an affectionate kiss on the cheek. She turned and left with a wave, disappearing in the crowd with a twirl, cheering rising out of those that surrounded her.

“You’re interested in me?”

Viren swallowed hard, not enough alcohol in his system to give him the courage to say an actual sentence. Perfectly shaped brows raised in interest at him, and he found himself being escorted to one of those private rooms, being pushed rather roughly into the softest couch he had ever sat in. He sank into it, but sat awkwardly, legs pressed together, not sure if he even wanted to be here anymore.

“Now,” The dancer sat next to Viren, tucking some of that gorgeous white hair behind his ear, which by now Viren realized excitedly were pointed. Those honey eyes bore into his own, and a gentle smile played at pouty lips. “How may I serve you?”

Viren’s blood shot right to his groin at the deep, baritone voice. He didn’t quite think it would match his face, especially with the way he flicked his ears and crinkled his nose. This being was perfect, and here he was, sitting inches away from him, ready to do whatever he said.

“I want you to dance.”

“That’s all?”

The dancer tilted his head to the side, hair framing his face in a much more innocent way than Viren was expecting, lips forming into a smirk and a hand going between his legs and spreading them so he could sit himself comfortably on his lap. A hand played up Viren’s shirt and undid the first two buttons of his dress shirt, and then held that hand out expectantly.

“Ah, right.”

Viren fumbled in his pants pocket for his wallet, fingers shaking when he handed a few bills to the dancer, receiving a please hum in return. The bills were tucked into a stocking for safe keeping, and with a snap of his fingers music started to play, slow and sensual, setting the mood in the entire room.

“Now, just relax.”

Hands gripped at the fabric of the couch, Viren’s breath hitching as the dancer started slowly, rolling his hips up, one hand holding the top of the couch and other running through his hair, tussling it to give it a more out of control look. He was humming along to the song, rumbling deep in his chest, eyes locked into Viren’s. He looked so intense, and so incredibly attractive. The dancer climbed off Viren and gave a sort of bow before standing straight up, head cocking to the side as he trailed his hands up and down his body in a sluggish manner. He was grinning the entire time, turning and planting his ass on Viren’s lap, dragging himself across his crotch, exhaling loudly.

“O-oh,”

Viren blinked at the display in front of him, pants becoming tighter at each passing second of the hypnotizing movements, the dancer once more turning around and grinding harshly against him, knowing how this was effecting the man at his mercy. He stood tall again, a heel digging into the couch, successfully giving Viren no option for escape. Viren started to sweat, finding himself running a hand across the inside of the dancer’s thigh, relishing at the softness of the skin. He gasped when his hand was batted away, eyes starting up, brows furrowed, questioning.

“You only paid to have me dance,” He continued without missing a beat and bend down, swaying himself in the air, refusing to have any contact with Viren, who was becoming restless. “Unless, you’d like me to do something else?”

Viren’s eyes widened and blushed furiously, fingers ghosting over his wallet once more, very tempted to give into his needs and let this stranger do whatever he wanted him to do. It felt odd, he barely said a word to him, and he itched to know the name that came with the beautiful face inches away from his own.

“...name?”

“Hm?”

“What’s your name?”

“Ah,” The dancer smirked, allowing himself to tilt Viren’s chin up with a finger, idly playing with the short hairs of his beard. He could feel the heat radiating off of him, hairs slightly damp from sweat. He smelt wonderful, mix of expensive cologne and faint traces of bourbon, and he found himself leaning closer to Viren so he could whisper in his ear, enjoying the shivers that he sent down his spine. “My name is Aaravos.”

“Aaravos?”

Aaravos nodded and swept all his hair to one side, teasing Viren with a full view of the side of his neck and shoulder, speckles twinkling brightly with the excitement he felt. Viren gulped, pushing his luck and with a shaky hand gripped at Aaravos’s hip, fingers digging into his skin lightly.

“Aaravos,” Viren said with new found confidence, a smile tugging at his lips when the other didn’t move his hand away, most likely enjoying the contact and heat he gave off. He licked his lips, hand on hip pulling Aaravos forward until he was completely sitting on his lap, Viren fighting the urge to grind himself onto Aaravos’s ass. He wallet was out of his pocket, ready to take out the necessary payment for his request, or rather, multiple requests.

“I want to make me forget my name, even if it’s only for a short amount of time.”

Aaravos’s eyes lit up in joy, and practically pranced to the door of the room to lock it and made his way back to Viren’s lap, taking a moment to unbuckle and kick off his heels. He figured they’d be in there for quite some time, and needed to get comfortable.

“How wonderful,” Aaravos purred, unbuttoning Viren’s shirt the rest of the way and twirled chest hair between his fingers. “What do you have in mind?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t like either prompt that was given for day 13 (either breeding or squirting) so I decided to do one that I liked. Much, much longer than I had intended it to be.


	14. Sensory Deprivation

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

Viren shackled Aaravos to the bed, giving him a questioning gaze at the excited smile he received in return. The elf was barely clothed, body mostly exposed to the chilly air of the bedroom. His groin was the only place covered by his robes, and even that was questionable as he wiggled on the mattress to let the fabric ride up, thighs and hips completely exposed and eagerly awaiting to be touched.

“I wasn’t complaining when we talked about this,” He gave the shackles on his wrists and ankles an experimental tug, satisfied at how immobile he was. Ever since being released, Aaravos wanted to try everything new in a bedroom setting, although at some points Viren found him to be shy, an odd but amusing discovery.

“Alright,” Viren shrugged and grabbed the black cloth that sat by his side, making it go taut between his hands. He placed it over Aaravos’s eyes and tied it tight enough that the elf couldn’t even sneak a peak at what he was going to do to him. “Remember the word, and I will stop.”

“It won’t be needed.”

The purr in Aaravos’s voice sent a shiver down Viren’s spine. He drank in the site of him, at his complete and total mercy. They both knew the elf could get out of his restraints at any time, although he always chose not to. Sure, he would tug and thrash to the point of them breaking, but never would they break. He knew how to keep himself elegant even when becoming unhinged. Viren let out a sigh, placed a gentle kiss to Aaravos’s lips, and ran his hands through his hair. The things he could do to him ran through him mind, finding himself becoming excited at this wonderful opportunity.

Silence overtook the room for what felt like forever, Aaravos squirmed slightly, feeling the tense air settle on his skin. He didn’t hear or feel Viren move off the bed or away from him, but he nearly jumped out of his skin at the sensation of something soft, yet stiff at the same time dragging down from his neck to his chest, circling around, then up and down a nipple. He gasped out at the strangely pleasant feeling, wrists jingling in their restraints. It was replaced quickly with Viren’s mouth, he licked and sucked at the nub, occasionally nibbling at his skin. Aaravos could feel himself already getting hard as Viren continued to lick and fondle at his chest, breathing heavily out of his nose, refusing to let any sounds out.

“I only took away your sight,” Viren laughed and twirled what Aaravos realized was now a feather across his ribs and down to his belly, thinking it would get a rise out of him. All it managed was some twitching of skin and the elf biting at his lip. “I didn’t say you couldn’t vocalize.”

Aaravos wanted to bite out some sort of snarky comeback, instead a high pitched yowl tore its way from his throat when Viren started biting down his chest and belly, tongue poking and wriggling at his navel. He tried turning on his side as best as he could to get away from the teasing mouth, Viren grinning into his skin and holding him in place as he nipped and licked at other various parts of his torso. The elf gave out a particularly loud keen when teeth sunk into his left hip, shivers going down his spine and blood pooling directly at his groin.

“T-tease,” He said through gritted teeth, shuddering when the feather came back into play, gently caressing the inside of his thighs, making him arch up as much as the restraints allowed him to. Not being able to see everything Viren was putting him through was terrifyingly more intense than it should be, but all the more arousing. The fabric from his robes barely hid his erection at this point, and he could feel the slight dampening of the silky fabric.

“If I were teasing, I’d be doing something more like this.”

Viren stripped Aaravos of his remaining clothing, grinning wickedly at how hard the elf was. With a hum he glided the feather up the underside of Aaravos’s cock, grin widening when he groaned and attempted to bend a leg, ankle shackles jingling in protest. Viren swirled the feather around the head, then at the slit, Aaravos crying out at each stroke. He was oozing without shame, the mage deciding to throw the feather to the side as it became soaked, and replaced the tickling sensation with his warm mouth, taking the cock as far as he could.

Viren wasn’t anticipating the scream that ripped its way from Aaravos, jingling intense from both wrists and ankles, feverishly humping into his mouth, making the mage gag. He pulled away to catch his breath, hands kneading at the plumpness of sparkling thighs, then licked up the shaft before engulfing the head once more. He could taste the essence that flowed freely, swallowing it with glee, humming, vibrations going straight to Aaravos’s cock that made him shudder. His toes kept flexing, and he was squirming in desperation, release just inches away from his grasp. 

The whine he let out when Viren pulled away from him was almost heartbreaking, as if he were a defenseless animal being hunted for sport. Aaravos was huffing, more small whines coming out at each breath, body wiggling in anticipation. He could still feel Viren on the bed, but the mage dare not touch him. He bit his lip and threw his head back, groaning loudly into the open air.

“Please, please touch me,” Aaravos felt his lip quivering, so painfully aroused that he could barely think of a more coherent thought. He finally felt Viren move, their mouths meeting, one lazily moving their lips while the other was desperate, biting at thin pink lips and lapping at the blood he drew. Aaravos pulled away first, sucking in air like he had been holding his breath for a long period of time. “No more teasing, touch me as you want.”

“As I want?”

Viren chuckled and ran his hands through the endless ocean of Aaravos’s hair, gently scratching at his scalp. The elf whimpered at the contact and wiggled once more, attempting to show him where he wanted to be touched exactly. Those eight little words lit a fire in the room, and Viren was going to take full advantage of what he was just offered.

“Like I said,” Viren rubbed circles on Aaravos’s chest, starting off as he had in the beginning, but this time less playful and more so on the lines of pleasurable torment. “Say the word, and I will stop.”

It turns out, Aaravos never uttered another word, his moans and screams the only sounds filling the room late into the evening.


	15. Impact Play

The first slap across his face filled him with stinging rage, the second making his blood boil as the pain from the first hadn’t subsided yet, the third time he yelled out, anger overcoming him and with terrifying speed Viren was grabbed and thrown over Aaravos’s lap. His eyes widened when he felt the elf’s hardened cock pressing onto his belly, and hissed at the cool air assaulting his bare behind. 

“No one has ever dared smack me before...and were able to walk by the time I was done with them.” 

Aaravos growled and gave no time for protests when his hand came down with a deafening crack, Viren crying out at just how hard he was spanked. He could feel one cheek reddening and pulsing already, and he let out another, louder cry when Aaravos made the other cheek match. He withered pathetically, attempting to get away from the elf he bravely, or at this point he though foolishly, took an initiative and tried to knock some sense into him.

“F-fuck!”

Aaravos only used his hand for the first few swats, Viren buried his head into silky robes to muffle his groans when one hand held him down by his head, the other producing a paddle, the sounds of it echoing throughout the room. Viren was scrambling to get some sort of leverage, to lift his head up to breathe properly, but Aaravos didn’t allow it. In fact, he moved Viren onto his lap further, sneering in a form of twisted arousal when both their cocks pressed together through the fabrics of their clothing.

“All you humans are the same,” He tisked and let his hand up from Viren’s head, watching as he was side eyed by icy silver, those orbs filled with tears that fell down his cheeks without any shame. “You push your luck until it’s too late, and yet you enjoy the consequences laid out before you. Disgusting.”

Viren whimpered when Aaravos’s free hand open palm slapped him on the cheek with enough force for him to drool out blood, soon the mix of that crimson liquid and saliva sputtered out onto robes and white bedsheets. He let his head fall onto the bed, trying his best to ignore the tightening of his abdominal muscles and the incessant throbbing of his ass as a mix of the paddle and Aaravos’s hand came crashing down onto his reddened skin. It hurt like all hell, but Viren enjoyed every second of it, too lost in the pleasurable and painful sensations to put up much of a fight, or to talk back for that manner. 

“I see you’re too pathetic to speak,” Aaravos leered, pupil’s slit and ears folded back like that of a cat. Viren squirmed helplessly on him, humping him at a steady pace, cock twitching violently in his trousers. “You’re so desperate for release it’s repulsive.”

A few more swats to his ass and lower thighs had Viren screaming the elf’s name, he bit down on Aaravos’s thigh with brutal force, breaking skin and letting the blood flood into his mouth. He lapped at it feverishly, body tingling all over at the sweetly metallic taste. Aaravos bit his lip with a groan at the bite, feeling his skin instantly bruise from such a force from blunt teeth.

He waited a few moments for the mage to compose himself and with surprising gentleness moved off the bed and disappeared into the bathroom, coming back with a small jar of a thick light blue paste. Viren still laid on his belly, hands loosening on the sheets, face a mess of tears, snot and drool. When he felt the bed dip with the weight of the elf once more he lifted his head weakly to take a peek at him, face unreadable as Aaravos silently started to rub the paste into his throbbing skin. The coolness of it felt heavenly, and he sighed once more and folded his arms to rest his chin on top of them.

“Did you enjoy that?”

“Immensely,” Viren chuckled at the concern laced in Aaravos’s deep, rumbling voice. The sting from his ass was starting to subside, but a new annoying feeling of drying essence left him sticky and thick. “I don’t think I can actually walk for a while.”

“Then let me tend to you, and make your pains melt away.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Impact Play just means more spanking, this time aimed at Viren with some dirty talk lmao


	16. Bondage

To bend at the control of another person, to submit in all that they do, consensually let them poke and prod at an inner most desire, it held the highest form of intimacy to Aaravos. He could let himself be vulnerable, show emotions he wouldn’t let just anyone see, feel pleasant and painful sensations, speak in ways that made his skin tingle and force an array of sounds he never even heard leave his lips before. Eyes slipping close, flexing fingers in anticipation, mouth forming into a genuine smile, the tenderness of love and admiration radiating off of him as he let Viren do as he pleased to him.

“Put your arms behind your back, like so,” Viren had various scrolls and books laid out in front of him, mimicking the drawings, mouthing the instructions silently. Aaravos eagerly did as told, balling his hands into fists and pressing his arms flush against his bare skin. “Very good, now...”

With intense concentration Viren grabbed a short piece of thick rope and began to tie up the elf’s wrists tightly, giving an experimental tug to test how strong it was and to also keep it loose enough to not hurt. Aaravos made himself comfortable, grinning when the longer rope was put over his head, hands fumbling to tie the same pattern going over his chest.

“You don’t have to tie me up like an expert you know,” He laughed when Viren undid his work quickly and started again, making a criss-cross pattern going from chest to stomach, fibers digging into his skin in a wonderful manner. “Don’t humans say to have fun with things? It can be messy, but fun for both of us.”

“Says the one who isn’t doing any of the tying, now give me your leg” Viren was more so concentrating on a different page, but still found himself rubbing his hands up and down Aaravos’s leg, nails gently scraping at the skin. He felt the other shiver in delight at the contact, and made him bend his leg at the knee, wrapping rope around calf and thigh with sloppy, yet still tight knots, going from mid-thigh down to his ankle. He repeated the process with the other leg, and when he was satisfied with his handiwork, pushed Aaravos face down onto the bed. 

“What would you like me to do to you?” Viren asked, trailing teasing fingers down Aaravos’s back, tracing at each start that shined brighter than the night sky. The elf let out a laugh and raised his ass in the air and spread his legs as best as he could, exposing himself to the mage. One hand was already grabbing at a cheek, the other slicking up with magic, teasing his hole, not quite ready to slip inside that burning heat. With a shiver, Aaravos side glanced Viren, teeth baring as his grin widened into sick amusement.

“I want you to ravage me.”


	17. Bukkake

Fingers dug into plump thighs, nails biting at midnight skin, holding on with a grip with enough force to bruise. Aaravos snarled at the sensation, hips bucking forward in harsh, shallow motions, pleased when he heard the all familiar sound of gagging.

“You were meant to be on your knees.”

He patted Viren on the head, letting his fingers brush through locks with the hints of gray to them, before gripping tightly at the base of the mage’s scalp and pulling him forward, a satisfied sigh releasing when he felt a nose press into his groin. Viren was slick with sweat, hands trembling, iron grip loosening into a casual hold of skin. His eyes watered at the cock being shoved mercilessly down his throat, saliva bubbling out of his mouth and messily coating around his lips and onto his cheeks. He could feel it start to dribble down his chin and neck, and whimpered, starting to feel unclean.

“That’s it, good boy,” Aaravos snapped his hips, pulling his cock out of Viren’s mouth, allowing the mage to catch his breath for a moment. He watched in sadistic glee as Viren wiped his face with his sleeve and gazed up at him with a mindless lust, becoming even more giddy when he scooted himself closer to his leaking flesh, hand wrapping around his waist and grabbing onto the plumpness of his ass.

Viren kissed up the length, tongue lashing out at random areas, licking up slowly, swirling the pink appendage at the head before engulfing it once again, Aaravos groaning loudly, fumbling hand pushing up against the wall to hold himself in place, legs shaking in the anticipation of his orgasm.

“W-wait, wait,”

Viren released him from his teasing mouth, tilting his head to the side in curiosity, Aaravos’s face heating up instantly at the innocence that look held. He was panting, coil in his belly tight and threatening to overflow, cock twitching in the cool air. Viren didn’t give him enough time to catch his breath, mouthing his flesh once again, this time adding the lightest nips of teeth to his pulse.

“S-shit...!”

He didn’t curse very often, and Viren knew he was on the verge of his completion. So he continued to nip, lick and suck, a sneaky hand fondling the elf’s sack, quickly sending him over the edge. Translucent, tinted pink essence shot out and covered Viren’s face, grunting in surprise as the thickness rolled down his forehead to chin. He had to close one eye as to avoid anything from getting in, the other eye making direct contact with Aaravos, grinning as he licked up some of the mess with his tongue, shivering at the salty, yet oddly sweet taste.

“You are a devine creature Viren,” Aaravos drawled out, cupping the mage’s face and rubbing his cheek with the pad of his thumb, smearing his mess into the edges of his side burns. “I expected nothing less from someone like you.”


	18. Anal Play

Embarrassment was an understatement of what Viren was feeling at this very moment.

Bared to the cold air around him and on full display to a very eager, and very mischievous Aaravos, Viren wasn’t sure what to expect from the elf when he had handcuffed him to the bed in a particularly...vulnerable position. His wrists were forced together and cuffed to the bed frame facing the wall, he held himself up by kneeling, thighs shaking and threatening to give out from under him. His bag leg twinged in pain, he grunted at this and shifted slightly to ease his full weight off of it and other his other leg.

“So, ah, what do you have planned for me?”

“Something absolutely wonderful.”

Viren froze at the purring tone. Aaravos had taken it upon himself to kiss at his shoulders, grinning against shivering skin before biting down hard, Viren crying out, surprising himself at his volume. He heard a pleased sound from behind him, and the kisses and biting continued down his back to the curve of his ass, Aaravos kneading the flesh of his cheeks with both hands. He was biting his lip to keep his sounds in, cheeks painted a lovely shade of red and moistened from the sweat that beaded at his forehead and rolled down his face. 

“Ah...sh-“

The curse at the tip of his lips came out as a heavy moan when he felt the all familiar tongue of Aaravos lap as his hole, teasing in briefly and pulling out, very audible kissing going from the contracting muscle to the backs of his thighs, then back up again. Viren could feel his legs start to give out, and he was fully prepared to smash his forehead onto the wall, thankfully Aaravos wrapped an arm around his waist to keep him up, or so he thought. The elf gripped onto his hip with his other hand and locked him in place, teasing him with his tongue again and inserting it inside of him. It was hot and wet, and Viren started withering on the bed, the clinking sounds of metal jingling in the room.

“You...you bastard,” He groaned through gritted teeth and forced his head down, eyes screwed shut at the heavenly, but also devilish sensation of Aaravos’s tongue prodding at a very intimate area. He could feel the blush on his ears, his skin burned in every area he could think of, cock twitching violently when that overly skilled tongue lapped at him eagerly. “I’ll get you back for this.”

“Mmmm,” Aaravos retracted his tongue back into his mouth and pulled himself away with an audible pop, the sound making Viren shudder with a new wave of embarrassment. “You say that now, but we both know that you’re loving every second of this.”

Viren was going to bark out a snarky comment, but before he could so much as breathe, two magically slicked fingers plunged into his ass and he screamed, back arching upwards with shocked pleasure. His head shot up and even though his eyes were wide open he was seeing stars, those fingers curling upwards and hitting that spot relentlessly, not allowing him a second to catch his breath.

“F-fuck!”

Viren was panting like a dog in heat, his cock painfully hard, oozing fluid like it was it’s only job. He was well aware of how close he was already, the elf hadn’t even begun to touch him where he wanted it the most, it pissed him off, yet excited him at the same time.

Aaravos leaned over Viren to pepper kisses at his flushed skin, apologetic licks to sooth the deep teeth marks that littered his shoulders and neck. A third finger had been added, and Viren swore he could feel some sort of magic playing at his insides, hot and cold waves clashing with each other and leaving him tingling all over. His toes curled and he screamed when the arm wrapped around him pumped at his cock quickly, his orgasm building too fast and hit him so intense he didn’t even hear the sound that ripped its way through his throat.

“Shh, shh,” Aaravos was still pumping him when he fell forward, Viren’s head thankfully hitting the pillows instead of the wall, but hissing at the pain of his arms stretching in a way they weren’t supposed to. His skin had broken out in gooseflesh, shivering almost violently when the fingers from his ass were removed, the cuffs coming undone with a snap of the elf’s fingers and Viren slouched forward, a whine softly emitted when he was no longer being touched.

“There, there, that’s a good boy,” Aaravos cooed and gathered the exhausted mage in his arms, a hand running through his messy silver tinged hair. Viren could feel the sensation of being rocked, his heavy breathing slowly from the gentle swaying. He gazed up at Aaravos with a lazy smile and leaned up for a kiss, letting his eyes slip shut and sighing, spent and content.

“You were right,” Viren didn’t need to open his eyes to see Aaravos cock his head to the side in curiosity. He reached blindly for a four digit hand and laced their fingers together, sighing again, his fatigue on the verge of overtaking him. “It was, uh, as you put it “absolutely wonderful”.”


	19. Begging

“S-stars...”

Aaravos loved to be tied up, completely unable to defend himself from wandering fingers, lips...teeth. He shuddered when blunt nails dug into the skin at his collar, and then dragged down to his belt line, squirming in the anticipation of further exploration. The fingers teased him, dragging upwards and circling Aaravos’s chest, thumbs rubbing perky nipples, skin instantly breaking out in a sweat.

“Viren, dear, do you plan on teasing me all night?” Aaravos asked in a mocking sweet tone, leg reaching out to pull Viren closer to him, rubbing his foot up and down his back, relishing in how smooth and soft his skin was. He grinned when that leg was grabbed and place over the mage’s shoulder, hairs of his beard rubbing onto his ankle.

“Don’t sound so bold, you’re the one who’s tied up and at my mercy,” Viren held Aaravos’s ankle with a light grip and kissed up the side of his foot, golden eyes locked onto his every move, widening when he felt the sudden sensation of lips wrapping around his big toe and sucking, his tongue teasing the pad of skin and teeth nipping at the area lightly.

“Wha-“ Aaravos’s high pitched whine echoed in the room; his toe wiggling, trying to pull his foot away from that devilish mouth. He never felt anything like this before, he gnawed his lip hard enough to make it bleed, lip swelling as if he had been kissed breathless. He cursed himself as he felt the intense heat of his skin flushing, cheeks and ears bright red in embarrassment and shameless arousal. Yet he looked away, waves of shyness crashing over him at what he realized was an extremely dirty, but intimate action.

“Don’t get shy on me,” Viren set Aaravos’s leg down and started kissing up his body, tongue licking at uncharted stars, teeth sinking into galaxies and making them burst with purple tinged crimson liquid, the metallic taste sending shivers down both their spines. “I’ve touched every part of you, there’s no need to hide from me.”

“I’m _not_ shy,” Aaravos bit back the moan that threatened to tear its way from his throat when fingers caressed where his thighs met his groin. His cock swelled at the attention, bright red and leaking, his essence dripping down his length and disappearing between the crack of his cheeks. Viren made some sort of sound, Aaravos couldn’t tell if it was a chuckle or a growl, and gasped when that sinful mouth littered hard bite marks up his body, from his sensitive hips to his perky nipples. When lips circled around one of the nubs and sucked the same his toe was, he cried out and tugged at his restraints. 

_“Viren!”_

__Viren pinched and rolled the other nipple and pulled off the other one with an audible pop, admiring his handiwork. Aaravos was shivering on the bed, toes curling and hips bucking weakly, indents from his teeth carved up his body, nipples swollen and radiating heat. He was stunning, a mess of whimpers at each caress, each pinch and lick to his body, his hair flying in every direction you could think of. Viren touched him in a teasing way, but the amount of love he poured into each and every movement made Aaravos’s chest swell, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes at just how much the mage cared for him._ _

____

____

“I-“ Aaravos groaned, cock twitching violently in the cold air as Viren took to kissing up his neck and ear, teeth nibbling at the tip of it and causing the elf to howl and arch his back clear off the bed. He scrambled his feet to try to push himself away from Viren, but the mage held him down in place, Aaravos thrashing weakly.

“Viren, _**please!”**_

The desperation in his voice, the usual deep and composed tone higher pitched and pathetic, the tears slipping down his cheeks and flying in another direction while he shook his head back and forth, his body betraying his mind. Aaravos started to become incoherent, Viren stopping all ministrations and sitting up to watch this unfold, a more intense wave of pleasure wracking his body. He found himself slamming his lips against the elf’s, the hints of his blood being licked clean, tongue plunging into that eager mouth and twirling both muscles together, lips smacking loudly and drool freely dribbling down their chins. Aaravos was the first to pull himself away, sobbing at so much stimulation, but not where he wanted it most.

“Viren...Viren p-please,” Aaravos sniffled, mouth hanging open and audible breaths could be heard. He was begging, each word spoken going straight to Viren’s cock, it twitched, he longed to plunge himself into Aaravos’s tight heat, however he waited, waited for moment he would completely melt and submit to him.

“Please what?”

Viren tickled down his chest and stomach, ghosting over the hardened and moist flesh of a star speckled cock, Aaravos whimpering at the touch. He gasped when a single finger scratched up his length, teasing around the head and allowing juices to stain his finger. He brought it up to his mouth and licked it away, grinning in satisfaction. The elf screwed his eyes shut and turned his head away, white locks covering most of his face. He didn’t want to be seen as the words tumbled out of his mouth.

“Please touch me properly...”

“What’s that? I don’t think I could hear you,” Viren nuzzled at Aaravos’s belly and kissed right above his navel, finger kneading into his sides, watching the elf twist in such a way that would be painful to an average human. He trilled loudly, the sound reminding Viren of the small insect that made its home on the shell of his ear, surprisingly higher pitched. There was a chocked sob and Aaravos yelled, out of breath, his chest heaving and greedily gulping in air in an attempt to compose himself. He was losing himself in these tormenting touches, his cock painfully erect, laying heavy on his belly. His eyes shot open and met an icy ocean of silver, instantly melting their cold exterior with the golden rays of his irises. 

“Viren please, please _please **please**_ ” Aaravos begged, his face a wet mess of tears and saliva. “Please stop playing with me and touch me until I only know how to scream.”

Viren smirked in triumph, his hand groping Aaravos’s ass, finger slicking up with magic and teasing at his quivering hole. His other hand grabbed his oozing cock, and Aaravos did let out a scream when it lazily shifted up and down. Being touched in both areas he needed most with such an intensity that made his vision black out, he came instantly, spurts of cum littering his torso and Viren’s hand. Once again, that damn tongue licked at something that belonged to the elf, and Aaravos shuddered, his entire body shaking as his orgasm crashed down on him. He lay there on the bed, sweat soaked and spent, his eyes fluttered shut when Viren let go of his cock. But those fingers scissored inside of him, and he jolted, groaning when they jabbed at his prostate.

“Ah ah ah,” 

Viren scolded and removed his fingers, his cock twitching as he rubbed it up and down the crack of Aaravos’s ass, his hole clenching, dripping with the magic oils. Viren pressed in slightly and the elf cried out in pleasurable anguish, wiggling against the thick silk ribbon that tied him to the bed. He was absolutely exhausted, however he cock perked up in arousal, and he was begging again to be fucked into submission.

“I’m going to make you scream yourself hoarse.”

And scream Aaravos did, into the early hours of the morning until he could no longer move. Viren cleaned him and whispered gentle praises into his ear, letting the elf fall into a deep, comfortable slumber for a good portion of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got very carried away with this chapter as begging is something that I enjoy lol


	20. Breath Play

Laughter echoed in the hallways late into the evening, the occupants of the castle retiring to their chambers until morning, unaware of the two bodies stumbling and giggling to a drunken pile on the floor. A pale finger pressed to pouting purple lips, their eyes meeting and glistening with mirth as the action was repeated with the opposite hand onto their own mouth, smile stretching over the finger and teeth glinting in the moonlight pouring in from the window they sat near.

“Do you want to get caught?” Viren pressed his finger harder onto Aaravos’s lips, hissing out in a whisper, eyes darting back and forth, just waiting for someone to come out of their room and see the mage with an elf he had been hiding in the castle for the past few weeks. 

“It’s exciting, don’t you think?” Aaravos pushed Viren against the wall, successfully trapping him, and purred out his words. His breath smelt of raspberries and wine, Viren shuddering and leaning forward to catch those lips between his own. He could taste the fruit on it tongue, the flavor making him shudder. He pulled Aaravos flush to his body with an arm and with the other tangled his hand in the mess of his hair, deepening the kiss, moaning when the elf’s tongue snaked its way into his mouth.

“Ah, f-f, **_MMPH!?”_**

Viren’s eyes shot open when Aaravos wrapped a hand around his throat and his long tongue rammed down into the wet head, instantly cutting off any air supply he had. He desperately hammered his fist on the elf’s chest, entire face red and burning, not only from the lack of air but the profound arousal he found himself feeling, cock straining against his trousers. When the black dots started to invade his vision, he pushed Aaravos away full force with both arms, gasping and sputtering as he regained his senses.

“Wh...” He gasped again, sucking the air into his lungs, the dizziness that threatened to consume his body disappearing gradually. He slumped against the fall, Aaravos following his movements, eagerly peppering his face with playful kisses. He laughed and snorted, body rocking in a happy motion, fingers scratching up Viren’s scalp. He cocked his head to the side, bangs falling over his eyes so that only small slivers of them were noticeable. 

“Aaravos, what the fuck was that?”

“What was what?” He chuckled lowly, fingers playing up the fabric of Viren’s shirt, when they reached the mage’s chin he lifted it and kisses hotly at his throat, biting down on his pulse and feeling it quicker between his teeth. 

“Don’t m-mess with me,” Viren was stammering, but his arms were wrapped around the elf who seated himself on his lap, grinning and grinding his hips down, making the mage gasp when their clothes cocks pressed together. “Are you trying to kill me?”

Aaravos put a hand to his chest in mock offense, going as far as flattening his ears forward, feigning innocence. The marking on his chest glowed, stars across his skin twinkling and shifting around his body, mapping out a difference part of the endless sky. He tsked, a pointed tooth peeking out from his lip, and he ground himself down harder onto Viren’s lap, both of them sucking in a shuddering breath.”

“I am not one to kill those who I am bound to, mind,” Aaravos tapped his fingers to Viren’s forehead. “Body,” He kissed down the mages neck, tugging the collar to his shirt to lick at pale skin. He left hand pressed onto his chest, feeling the rapid thumping of Viren’s heart, and sighed heavily with a smile. “And bound by soul.”

“And you’re holding up to this vow by shoving your tongue so far down my throat that I can’t breathe?”

“You don’t like how I kiss?”

“That’s not-“ Viren blushed and bit the inside of his cheek, tracing the small wound he caused, wishing it was Aaravos licking the inside of his mouth and feeling every inch of him from his very core. “Give me warning before doing that again, yes?”

Aaravos beamed, wild in his movements when he started to kiss him again, lips smacking audible as they moved in a frenzy. The elf panted on Viren's mouth, whining as his tongue poked inside, tracing teeth, shivering when he tasted blood. He cupped the mage’s face, keeping him in place with the gentleness that gave him the choice to back out.

“Will you let me kiss you breathless now?”

“Oh fuck please.”

His mouth was engulfed, all worry about being caught in the middle of the hallway thrown carelessly to the side, Aaravos returning his hand to his throat as well at his tongue, the pressure of Viren’s throat closing around him making him moan. He breathed into him, Viren arching as his lungs were filled, his chest stuttering, begging for the coolness of the room around them, hands clutching Aaravos by his shoulders, small, pitiful whimpers leaking out, his eyes started to flutter shut, noises and vision dulling, the last thing he was able to make out was the twinkling of freckles, their usual white taking a shade of pink. 

“Hey,” The voice was barely there, when had Aaravos stopped kissing him? When was he towering over him, and when did he get on the floor in the first place?

“Huh?”

“Viren, dear,” Aaravos scolded him, pinching his nose between his fingers that made him wheeze. His hair cascaded all around them, not quite touching the ground as he held himself up by his hands, both sprawled out at the side of the mage’s head. “Viren you need to give me a warning, I’d rather not have you completely passing out on me.”

His mind was still a bit hazy, his vision was completely back to how it was, the angelic view of Aaravos hovering above him, eyebrows drawn up in concern, bottom lip pouting out, the evidence of drool drying at the corner of his mouth. Viren grinned at him, arms shaking when he reached out to caress down a midnight chest.

“Maybe I should pass out more,” Aaravos quirked a brow and squinted his eyes, having a good idea where this was going. His cheeks were already becoming warm, Viren became cheeky and, as his children say, his dry sense of humor, and even drier sense of flirting came out when he had a few drinks in his system. “If I pass out, I can wake up to this wonderful view all the time.”

“Viren!”

For the uncountable time that night, laughter jingled down the hallways, the castle non-the-wiser of the events the unfolded themselves besides a window that poured in moonlight and brightly lit up the skin on a unknown creature.


	21. Orgasm Denial

Pale skin was set ablaze in passionate sensation, curious finger tips tracing at the curves of softness, fire licking at Viren’s torso as he withered on the bed. He was painfully hard, seconds away from wonderful release, his moans and whines raising in volume, desperate as the tightness in his belly became unbearable.

“Ah-ah, Aara-“

He choked on a gasp when his cock was grabbed with a vice like grip at its base, the overwhelming sensation of his orgasm diminishing on the spot. Aaravos snapped his hips forward, grinning at the lewd sounds of skin slapping against skin, that grin only widening when Viren shot forward and clung onto him, whimpering pathetically. He humped at the air, silently begging for that hand to release its grip on his cock, to be fucked into submission.

The small “oh” came out as a growl, Aaravos pleased with the change of position. He held Viren by his hips and bounced him, the mage wrapping his arms around broad shoulders, pressing close to him and hissing when their chests were flush against each other. Viren could feel the dampness of sweat, the constant thumping of his heart, feeling at any moment it would burst from within. The coiling returned, cock leaking freely and pulsing, Aaravos releasing his hold on a hip and pumping the mage slowly. Viren cried out, wanting that hand to move faster, wanted the elf buried deep inside him to snap upwards and hit the spot that made him see stars. He felt himself forgetting how to breathe, his face consumed by his blush, chest rising and falling quickly, no sound leaving his body. That is, until Aaravos grabbed at him once more, the tingling fading and making him groan, shameless and loud.

“There you go, you can’t forget to breathe.”

The tone was teasing as Aaravos kissed and bit at the exposed flesh of Viren’s neck, lips lingering to the rapid pulse line. He mused to himself about how it felt under his mouth, how he could feel the rush of blood pumping itself to uncharted territories, how Viren was close to thrashing when teeth grazed along the vein, tears swelling and rolling down his cheeks. Aaravos was addicted to this submissive side of the mage, even more so when he was openly sobbing while riding him so deliciously.

“A-ara-“

Viren forced himself away from that sinful mouth, a near shrill keen tearing itself out of his mouth when he was pumped again, the movements more frantic, Aaravos becoming close. He denied the poor man his orgasm for too long, he was getting tired. Whimpers and low moans were the only sounds Viren could make, he felt a swelling in his chest that shot right down to his cock, the elf panting harshly into the open air, hips stuttering in shallow movements, reaching his limit. He let out a sound akin to a purr as he came, rutting himself deep inside of Viren.

“F-fuck, please!”

“Mmm,” Aaravos drawled out, the hand that had been moving held Viren’s cock tightly, the howling of pure agony that left those kiss swollen lips pleading him to no end. “Please what?”

Viren felt himself shaking, body screaming at him for some sort of relief. He found he couldn’t see, vision littered in black and white spots, too overcome with arousal to gaze at how spent the elf was. He gritted his teeth, the twinge of pain in his jaw a reminder of just how much everything hurt, yet, it turned him on to no end.

“Let me come, p-please!”

“As you wish.”

It took two more pumps of his hand and Viren was hollering, head thrown back and cock emptying itself in forceful spurts, white littering their bodies like speckled paint. Aaravos took it upon himself to press their lips together, slow and sensual, the mage mewling into his mouth, tears streaking his cheeks and moistening his beard. He was drunk on his orgasm, head spinning at the intensity of it, and he slumped forward into the hold of the elf, who’s breathing had already started to calm while he struggled to catch his breath. There was a moment of silence between them, and Aaravos kissed tenderly at a sweaty forehead, humming, satisfied.

“Now that,” Aaravos ran his fingers through Viren’s hair. “Was a site I wouldn’t mind seeing more often.”


	22. Wax Play

It smelt of berries and vanilla, the flame of the candle flickering in the dull darkness of the room, it’s light giving off a comforting glow. The scent was pleasant, something Viren could recall in the deep trenches of his memory, of countless nights alone in his room, listening to the soft murmurs of his mother’s singing as she knit in front of the fire in the little cabin he grew up in. It made him feel bittersweet, the comforts of that room surfaced traces of other memories, less enjoyable, his father’s face a blurred image, no matter how hard he squinted he couldn’t give him a true form.

Why he was thinking about these things at a time like this was beyond him.

“Nnn,” 

The first painful groan left his lips when the nostalgic wax dropped onto his bare chest, dribbling down a short amount and tangling in his hair. He had his arms tied behind a chair, the position making him push his chest outwards, nipples perky and pink, almost begging for the wax to drip on them and to feel the burning sensation as it started to cool and turn his skin red. He squirmed slightly in his seat, arms straining against the expert knot tying skills of Aaravos, another sound, something closer to a whine escaping him, his cheeks brightening at how needy he was. Pointed ears perked at it, and the elf was grinning ear to ear at the display in front of him.

“What’s the matter love? Are you afraid you’re enjoying this too much?”

“You wish-mmmm, I was don’t you?” Viren bit back, his toes curling in pleasure when Aaravos held the candle right above his nipple, letting the flame heat up his skin in an almost uncomfortable manner. Then, the wax beaded and dropped, hitting the nub right at the center, the mage’s head thrown back, the desperate moan unleashed without restraint. Instantly, the skin reddened, dried up wax sticking uncomfortably in between chest hair. He would be cleaned up, both of them laughing at how it wouldn’t come up, and Aaravos would beckon Viren to join him in the bath, and they would stay there much longer than necessary, the cleaning up a forgotten thought. 

“I would take those noises as a yes,” Aaravos swiped a bead of wax from the stick and rubbed it in a squishing pattern on Viren’s belly, the mage barking out a sort of strangled squeak, earning a joyful laugh from Aaravos. He leaned over Viren, body towering, and kissed him with feverish intent, licking thin lips, asking for entrance. When that mouth opened he licked inside, tracing the points of teeth, making Viren swallow his little noises of pleasure. When he broke away with saliva connecting them briefly, he tipped that damned candle once more, and a fair amount of boiling liquid spilled onto the mage’s lower belly, just barely missing the heat of his arousal. He arched his back as far as the restraints would allow, the elf’s name a hiss at his lips.

“Good boy.”

Aaravos traced his finger along Viren’s hip towards his groin, ever so lightly touching the heat of his cock, watching as he struggled weakly at his bonds. Silver eyes bore into honey gold, murder their full intent, until Viren was grabbed and pumped slowly, the juices that rolled down him slicking movements, completely ignoring the candle oozing it’s own juices into more sensitive skin. He was sure there would be marks for a few days, Aaravos would definitely kiss them, proud of himself.

“Now, would you like more?”

Panting harshly, Viren leaned his head back, exposing the flesh of his neck tastefully, his pulse line in full view for Aaravos to bite and suck at. Which he did just that, teeth sinking into flesh, bruises forming in their wake. Viren knew he was in for it now, and he found himself shaking in lustful delight.

“Hurry up and let’s do this.” He said, breathless when Aaravos pinched the nipple that wasn’t covered in now cooled wax.

“Of course, my little mage.”


	23. S&M

The air around him was icy cold, the hairs on the back of his neck raising as he involuntarily shivered, a moan escaping his lips before he could stop himself. He struggled to swallow, his mouth gone uncomfortably dry, and winced when he felt the cracking of leather hit the skin of his behind.

“I didn’t give you permission to make a sound; now did I little mage?”

The damned pet name, Viren shuddered at how silky smooth it left Aaravos’ lips. He picked it up one night, they were silly with their sexual activities, the elf too overcome with affection he kept saying it over and over again, both of them laughing over how he squished their bodies together and kissed all over Viren’s face. And now, he brought it up in any type of situation, the quick affectionate good morning, a teasing joke, and now, in the most sinful of activities, knowing damn well it would make Viren squirm and make little sounds that set a fire in the room.

“Well? I’m letting you speak now,” Aaravos tugged harshly at the collar wrapped deliciously around Viren’s neck, and on all fours he crawled, sitting up on his knees and looking up at the elf with baby doll gray eyes, lower lip bulging out in a pout. Stars, he was so attractive, from the brown and silver speckled chest hairs to the oh so kissable bulge of his chubby belly. “I’m waiting, pet.”

“It’s cold.”

“Too bad, you don’t get to be warm, understand? Now, stand up and let me look at you.”

Viren struggled to stand, knee twinging in pain when he put full weight onto his bad leg, Aaravos getting impatient and tugging him up by the collar, sadistic grin stretching across his face when he heard the all familiar sound of choking. He grabbed Viren’s hands and shackled them into the cuffs next to them, clicking him onto the chain that hung from the ceiling, and pulled upwards until his arms were stretched taught, leaving him completely exposed to wandering hands and toys.

“You submit to me so well,,” Aaravos forced Viren to open his mouth for a ball gag, tying it around his head tightly, successfully disabling him from speaking. He let out a grunt, excitement splashing over him and making his cock harden.

“How pathetic, you’re already hard and I’ve barely touched you,” Aaravos took the whip he had before and slapped it harshly against the mage’s back, a loud muffle followed by gurgling coming from him. “Humans are so weak willed it’s disgusting.”

Viren licked at the ball gag, whining when he felt his bag leg be lifted, the click of a shackle at his ankle making his eyes widen. Aaravos chained him in and lifted his leg up until he was wobbling on the other one, cock on full display for him to watch. It twitched and pulsed in yearning, beads of precome pooling at the head. Viren wanted to look away at the pure hunger the elf gazed at him with, a predator ready to bite into its pray and consume them to the very last drop of blood. 

“Tell me what you want.”

Aaravos purred into Viren’s ear, fingers twirling into chest hair and tugging at them harshly, the mage yelping at the sensation of hair being ripped out of his body. His cock twitched at the lingering pain, oozing more essence that dripped onto the floor. Aaravos grinned at this, and took off the gag, allowing Viren to speak freely. He was breathing heavily through his mouth, groaning when both of his nipples were grabbed and twisted painfully, his head thrown back and pushing his body more towards the center of his painful pleasure.

“That wasn’t an answer, don’t you know how to speak?”

“I...”

“Come on you parasite,” Aaravos sneered and bit into Viren’s neck, blood thick on his tongue and making his head swarm at the metallic tinge. “What do you want me to do to you?”

Viren rattled his bonds, small “ah’s” spilling from his mouth, gray eyes smoldering into rich golden honey, red lips wet with saliva moving against their own will. He wanted so badly to be kissed, to have teeth rip into him and expose his very core, for Aaravos and only Aaravos to see.

“Please,” He said in a hushed whisper, Aaravos leaning in close to hear him speak. “Use me as nothing but an object, something to satisfy your needs until I’m a leaking, crying mess.”

Aaravos was beaming at the bold statement, and with uncharacteristic tenderness for their little sick game, kissed Viren and rubbed his hands affectionately through his hair before gripping the graying locks and biting down on a lower lip.

“You know to use the word if things get too much for you, right love?”

Viren nodded his head slowly, his smile soft, adoring the change in attitude to make sure he was ok with continuing. His leg was starting to go numb but no matter, he knew if he whined out that it hurt Aaravos would make him more comfortable.

“I will, now, play with me until I can’t walk.”


	24. Oral

Humans had their own original taste, Aaravos decided as Viren fucked into his mouth in shallow, quick thrusts. There was the salt of sweat and precome, the natural taste of Viren as a whole; and the come that would shoot down his throat and leave his head spinning, addicted to tasting more and sucking the mage dry.

Here he was, on his knees, servicing his king after a hard day of running two kingdoms. Viren sat casually in his throne, legs spread so Aaravos could comfortably kneel in front of him, head bobbing up and down while his long tongue wrapped around it, moving in such a way that made the mage moan loudly into the open room.

“Careful now,” Aaravos popped off Viren’s cock with a pop, grinning up at him while he jerk him off slowly. “If you don’t keep your voice down someone will come in the room for sure. And how will you explain to them that your elven advisor has been making love to you for the past six months, hmm?”

“Oh, shut up you,” Viren grabbed the elf’s horns and shoved his mouth back onto onto his cock, growling deep in his throat when he felt Aaravos lapping at every inch of him he could get. “As king no one will dare to bother me when I’ve specifically asked not to be disturbed.”

Aaravos forced his mouth off of Viren to breathe better, but still licked up his length, shivering glee at the more tangy flavor on his tongue. He rubbed his hands at the tips of exposed thighs, idly tugging at hairs that decorated the skin sporadically.

“It’s wonder that you plan ahead.” Aaravos said with a smirk.

“Yes yes, I always know what I’m doing,” Viren grabbed at white locks to move that warm mouth back onto his skin, which was becoming cold from the excess saliva that decorate him. “Now, be a good servant and finish the job.”


	25. Tentacles

“What are you so embarrassed about?”

Viren fidgeted where he stood, a curious container of something Aaravos couldn’t place behind him, a type of liquid contained inside, an odd, blue glowing emitting from it. The elf raised a brow at this before his eyes trailed back to Viren’s face, a small smile forming. His cheeks were red, the smallest amounts of sweat glistening on his forehead, and he shuffled from foot to foot, wincing ever so slightly at the protest from his bad knee.

“I’ve...made something.”

“Yes, I can see that,” Aaravos pointed to the container behind him, smile turning into a mischievous grin when the mage played with the sleeves of his robe and looked away. He took this opportunity to close the short distance between them, his form towering over Viren’s, satisfied when gray eyes peered up to him, looking like someone who was hiding something. Aaravos played with the shell of a pale ear between two fingers, humming when he heard the strangled whine trying to force its way out.

“Why don’t you tell me what it is?”

Viren let out a shaky breath when Aaravos back away from him and waited expectantly, hands clasped behind his back, posture straight. He grabbed the container-the liquid Aaravos realized was more so a slime from the way it sloshed against the glass- and held it close to his body. He let his eyes cast downwards again, face scrunched up in embarrassment.

“I thought I would try to create something to help, “liven things up in the bedroom”,” He positioned the jar more comfortably and said part of his sentence in air quotes, Aaravos laughing into his hand at the action. “I’m not as young as I used to be, I need to rest, unlike someone I know.”

Aaravos’ eyebrows shot up and he laughed harder into his hand, the sound sending a shiver down Viren’s spine, his cheeks heating up a light pink at just how cute the elf really was. It took him a moment to compose himself, his giggles calming, but the smile still there. The hand at his mouth went to his hip, and he cocked his head to the side.

“I’m am perfectly capable of taking a break,” He rolled his eyes with a chuckle when Viren shot him an annoyed look. “I’m sorry I happen to have an endless amount of energy due to my imprisonment, there is only so much I can do by myself.”

“A-anyway,” Viren coughed to direct all attention to his main point, setting the glass onto the desk, hand resting on the cover. “This is a little something to...pleasure you when I cannot.” 

“How wonderful!” Aaravos clapped his hands together in excitement, golden eyes fixed onto the dull blue glow. He then met Viren’s gaze, eyebrow raised in interest as he motioned to the slime. 

“I would like to try it now please.”

“You what?” Viren sputtered, the pink of his cheeks now red. He thought the elf might be joking, but he held his firm gaze and he sighed, picking up the jar once more and walking to the lounge chair in his room. “If you really want to, strip down and sit on the chair.”

“How exciting.”

Aaravos shimmied off his robes, slowly, deliberately, he felt Viren’s eyes trained on his form, a hitching of breath when his backside was exposed and he sauntered over to the chair, draping over it like royalty. He threw his head back and fluttered his eyelashes towards the mage, beaming when the jar was placed on the table and opened. He watched in interest when Viren lit a candle and chanted a spell into it, soon blowing the dark blue flame into the slime. It bubbled up in interest, small, tentacle like appendages wiggling up into the air, searching for something to grab onto. 

“Hold out your hand and let it grab onto you.” Viren said, a wave of caution flowing over him. He was interested as to what would happen, he had been working on it for weeks and hadn’t tested it out yet.

Curious, Aaravos held out his hand, letting the tentacles slither up his skin, exploring each and every curve of his body. It seemed to have tripled in size from its small home, branching off into little twitching appendages, tasting the feast layed out in front of them. Aaravos squirmed, it finding sensitive places all over him, little nubs teasing up his ears, circling and nestling inside his navel, licking at his inner thighs and wiggling between his toes. His hand made its way back up to his mouth, his cheeks darkening, small sounds escaping his lips.

“Well?”

“Well...” He gasped and giggled when he felt slithering going down his ears, his toes curling as the slime played with him. It was cute, and sent the loveliest tingles all over him. “It tickles, but I’m not sure if that’s what you want to bring to the bedroom.”

“Ah...”

Viren watched Aaravos giggling at the soft touches of the slime, eyes squinting with mirth and body wiggling on the cushions, and then it happened. The laughter stopped, a surprised _”oh!”_ escaped the elf, the tentacles finding his nipples and ass, his back arching clear off the chair when the nubs starting _sucking_ at his chest. They still wiggled around on him, each tentacle going from tickling to sucking and prodding, some finding their way into his mouth, muffling the now lewd sounds. The ones at his ass spread his cheeks and teased at his hole, slicking themselves up and plunging into his quivering heat, prodding expertly at his sweet spot.

_“Viren!!”_

Aaravos cried out the mage’s name when the slime retracted from his mouth, his vision nothing but stars, exploding in a bright ray of color, making him buck upwards, the nubs touching him everywhere on his body but his aching cock. It was drooling fluids shamelessly, the head an angry red, the stars dotting up the shaft twinkling brightly along with the rest on his body. Viren felt himself growing hard immediately, felt himself straining against the confides of his pants, and felt himself moving wordlessly to the elf nearly crying on the sofa, allowing himself to be toyed with by an invention Viren wasn’t even sure worked.

“You’re gorgeous,” He found himself saying, hands cupping Aaravos’ face and kissing him gently, the tentacles licking up towards his body, desperate to touch another form of skin. He shrugged off his robe, undershirt baring a puff of chest hair, and started to undo his pants. He sucked in a hiss at the cold air on his cock, and helped Aaravos into a sitting position, grabbing both of them and squishing them together. The slime excitedly wrapped around both pulsing cocks, Aaravos shouting in pure arousal and Viren letting out a shuttering groan at the alien sensation. It was cold for a moment before becoming hot, and it was slick, gliding with his hand up and down their heated flesh.

“Oohh~...mmm- !!”

Aaravos pulled Viren in for a sloppy kiss, crying into it freely at the overwhelming sensations of the tentacles caressing over him in ways he only dreamt of, choking on the sounds of his sobs as Viren quickened his hand’s pace, and the sudden fingers rubbing at his ears, pinching the tips of them. Aaravos pulled away and bit into the pillow next to him, muffling a scream that if uncovered, would’ve made the neighborhood dogs howl. He arch his back painfully high and came, splattering white on his stomach and chest, and with the release of the pillow he slumped onto the sofa. He was panting, eyes slipped shut, and whined when the tentacles cleaned him up, their tickling overstimulating him.

“Viren, m-make it stop,” Aaravos said in a small voice, too tired to fight the childish tone it held. “O-oh, oh st-stars...”

With a snap of his fingers, Viren chanted another form of the spell from earlier, the slime crawling back into its container, glowing dimming from the bright blue it held during its excursion, to a dull, softer color that could be compared to the early morning sky. He heard Aaravos sigh, and felt him slump even further into the cushions, hand weakly pulling at the blanket that laid over it, and curled up, body relaxing into the hints of slumber. 

“So,” Viren shook Aaravos lightly, ignoring the glare he received, that stare melting into some more soothed when fingers teased into his messy hair. “Could that satisfy you when I can’t?”

“Mmm, it does take the wind out of me,” Aaravos stretched and laid his feet on Viren’s lap, a delighted purr coming out when they were rubbed at. He felt his eyes and ears drooping, and barely got out another coherent whisper before he promptly felt asleep. Viren felt himself blushing, the compliment making him feel young for the first time in years.

“I’m glad to know that you’ll always enjoy the pleasure I give you the best.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote 3 prompts in one day just so I could post this one since I wrote it first.
> 
> I didn’t like either prompt for day 25 (it was either double penetration or pregnancy lmao)


	26. Temperature Play

The ice held its freezing glare over Viren’s body, circling, teasing the most sensitive places of his body, from the angry red nipples pebbled and perky on his chest, to his cock, raised at full attention and trying to twitch away from the cube that glided on him an at agonizingly slow pace. Viren arched up, panting like that of a dog in heat, at the full mercy of the icy sensation as it numbed him in its travels.

“God-Aaravos,” He gasped out loudly when the mostly melted cube traveled to the crack of his cheeks, the elf’s cold fingers spreading them and teasing at the hotness of his hole. It twitched violently at the intense temperature change.

“Yesss?” Aaravos said this in low hum, watching as Viren shivered below him when he snapped his fingers of his free hand and the trail of water nearly froze to his skin. 

“Can’t you-.“ Viren was cut off by a hot mouth kissing up his skin, instantly melting the ice that was littered on his body, leaving him tingling all over. He couldn’t think properly when skilled lips covered his own and plunged his tongue inside, searing and wiggling, thoroughly warming him in the process. He pushed at Aaravos’ shoulders weakly, little moans spilling from him as he twisted his face away.

“Can’t I what?” 

His tone playful, damnable smirk plastered across his face, eyes drooped just enough that long eyelashes kissed upon his cheeks. He was the embodiment of lust, and Viren wanted nothing more to be made love to until he was boneless and heavy with sleep.

“Love me until I’m numb.”

Viren wrapped his arms around Aaravos, rutting upwards onto his clothed crotch, sighing out loudly as the friction between them. He heard a hiss, and felt another ice cube trace along his body, the elf’s hot mouth licking the residue clean. His tongue felt like fire burning his skin, but he moaned loud into the air, the tingling overcoming him full force, face and chest reddening in pure ecstasy. When the ice trailed up his pulsing heat, immediately followed by Aaravos’s lips swallowing him whole, he screamed and slapped over his mouth a little too late to be contained.

“With a sound like that,” Aaravos pulled himself away from the leaking cock with circled the cube around the base, grinning when it twitched violently into the air. “I will make forget what the word numb means.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something much more mild


	27. Strip Tease

The soft knocking at the door tore Viren away from his endless stack of paperwork. He huffed out a breath and rubbed his eyes, the headache that had been a forgotten thought crawling back to haunt him, the pounding in the middle of his forehead a grim reminder that he clearly hadn’t been drinking enough water the past few days, coffees, and, if he was desperate enough for a boost energy drinks, was catching up to him at just the wrong time. He groaned when the knocking became more incessant, his pen dropping from his grip and clattering on his desk, and ran his hand through his hair. He positioned himself with more authority, back straightened and eyes burning into the closed door, hoping whoever was behind it could feel the intense gaze and walk away to leave him to his work.

“What are you waiting for?”

Viren said this with much more annoyance than he originally wanted, but it didn’t stop the door from opening and reveling his secretary Aaravos, long white hair pulled up into a messy bun, dressed from head to toe in purple, the barest hints of his star marking of his chest visible. He held a file in his hand, and Viren threw his head back with a groan when the door was closed. He let Aaravos place the folder on his desk, and he looked up into honey eyes, silver pools dull...

Defeated even.

Viren flipped open the folder with no interest, eyes barely scanning the text in front of him. It was the newest contract for the continued use of primal and dark magic in the office, the owners of the building very strict on just when and where it could be used, as well as who could use it. Aaravos was one of the few Xaidians to even work in the building, he wormed his way to working along side the the second in charge, with a bat of his eyelashes and a sway of his hips he had Viren eating out of the palm of his hand.

“You seme tense,” Aaravos sat on the edge of the desk and leaned over Viren to get a better look at the document, the man trying to avert his eyes when the elf shifted just so and he was able to see down his shirt. He was pleased at the small stars that twinkled under the fabric of his suit. “Do you want me to...help you relax?”

“You can get me a coffee if you’re offering to do something.” 

Aaravos pushed himself off the desk with a “hmmph”, moving without a sound, dress shoes barely touching the ground as he walked to the door and locked it. He turned to face Viren and pressed his back against the wood, hands rubbing up and down the cool texture. He was grinning, expression that of a dark playfulness.

“I had something a bit more...entertaining.” Aaravos waved a hand in the air before taking his hair out of its bun, shaking his head and letting the thick white locks halo around his frame, messy yet oh so fitting. 

“Go on...”

Viren backend the elf over with a finger, that lanky form crawling back onto the desk before promptly settling on an eager lap. Viren found himself touching up the dark purple dress shirt and loosening the black tie, letting out a hum when his hands were grabbed and held close to Aaravos’ chest. The glimmer in those honey eyes practically dropped with mischief, his smile lighting up his entire face as he motioned for the other to put his hands on the chair’s arms, and began to undo his tie and slipped it from his neck. He held it for a moment before tying it around Viren’s head, his usually neatly kept brown hair spiking in random areas when the silk was tied in place.

“Sit still, and enjoy the show.”

Aaravos undid the first button of his shirt agonizingly slow, his fingers feeling the free skin of his collarbone, Viren swallowing audibly when the second was undo and that bright marking was revealed inch by inch. The elf was humming some sort of tune Viren might have heard before, his voice rich at the back of his throat, the smallest of breaths leaving slightly parted purple glossed lips when fingers rubbed inside of the shirt, barely touching pebbled skin and perky nipples. 

When the next button came undone and more skin was exposed, Viren’s brows raised when he noticed the white lace of unmistakeable lingerie. It contrasted with the navy gradient of Aaravos’ skin, twinkling stars dancing in and out of view, the even rise and fall of his chest mesmerizing, the marking pulling Viren in, hypnotized by the bright glow. He didn’t notice the other buttons coming undone or the shirt being shuffled off shoulders to pool at elbows, but he did notice Aaravos pinching one of his nipples harshly, both letting out a groan when the elf ground onto Viren’s clothed crotch.

“You bastard,” Viren shot a weak glare at Aaravos, earning a laugh and a pat on the head in return. “You had this planned didn’t you?”

“Mmm, what do you think?” Aaravos undid his belt, rushing himself, yet still holding his elegance, and rolled down his pants until they rested below his rounded bottom. He was wearing matching white panties with the rest of his ensemble, a cute little purple bow adorning the front. But this isn’t what Viren was paying the most attention to. Aaravos was already fully erect, the panties wet with precome and the man could see just how red the head of the elf’s erection was.

Viren place hands on lithe hips and ground Aaravos onto his crotch, watching as the taller bent over to latch his mouth onto the exposed flesh of a pale neck, sucking and whimpering into the skin. So sensitive and willing, Viren loved it. His head swam with all the possibilities of making love to the elf, bent over the desk? On the sofa in the corner of his office? Or even shoving Aaravos up against the wall and forcing him to wrap a leg around him so he could bury himself inside that tight heat, pounding into him until he was crying from so much stimulation. Afterwards Viren would clean Aaravos up in the bathroom connected to the room, and let him lounge around until they both had to get some sort of work done.

“I think,” Viren nibbled at the tip of a pointed ear and shuddered as the sharp hiss that left those pouty lips, it melting into a moan when he cupped that perfectly rounded bottom. “That you want this show to be interactive, and I’m willing to be the volunteer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t like either prompts for this day (cuckholding or yandere) so I used one of the prompts from day 28. I’m also extremely thirsty for secretary Aaravos sleeping with Big Boss Viren


	28. Praise Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been so busy with work I haven’t had an motivation or time to write.
> 
> I took praise kink and made it sweet lol

“You’re the most beautiful creature I’ve ever set my eyes on.”

Aaravos never realized the words that tumbled from Viren’s mouth took the drastic change of utter filth to the genuine praise, the compliments murmured against each bite and bruise of his skin, and how his body reacted to them. The small sounds that slipped past tightly pressed together, a hand covering his mouth to keep them muffled, a tinge of embarrassment still lurking in their intimate embrace. The very audible whine that escaped him when Viren grabbed that hand and pulled it away had the mage jerking his hips erratically, the rumbling of that voice engulfing him in a blanket of various emotions, of sexual desire and unfathomable love.

“I want to hear every sound you make,” Viren pinned both of Aaravos’s hands above his head in a firm, but not too tight grip, grinning when honey eyes shot him a weak glare, freckled cheeks heated up with breathtaking flush, an expression a welcoming surprise to the mage, one that he didn’t see too often. “Your voice is my favorite genre of music.”

Aaravos groaned, and before he could comment on how sickeningly sweet Viren could be with his words, he let out a gasp when cool lips pressed to his neck, kissing down to his collar bone and traveling further south, the smacking noise making the elf’s ears twitch. Those teasing lips left feather like touches on his chest, and he squirmed, back arching when they wrapped around his nipple and sucked, a tingling sensation going straight to his groin, the combination of stimulation at his chest and the thrusting of Viren making him start to feel lightheaded, on the verge of hitting a high he never wanted to stop. Viren was so gentle with him, mindful of just where he loved to he touched, how his murmurs of sweet words clouded his mind, the praising making the tingling burn and causing Aaravos to press his head back into the pillows and moan with half lidded eyes.

“I never knew how lucky I could be,” Viren let go of Aaravos’s wrists and trailed a hand down, scraping nails softly against his chest, briefly teasing his nipples, dragging down his belly, skin twitching at the playfulness the action held, before the elf cried out when his cock was fisted in Viren’s hand, the motion of jerking him off slick with his pre essence.

“V-Viren-“ Aaravos chocked on a gasp when the mage’s mouth kissed up his neck and jaw, Viren’s free hand caressing his cheek, his movements becoming short and messy. His lips pressed against the large diamond markings on his cheeks, the hand going from cheek to ear, rubbing the velvet soft skin between his fingers. Aaravos cried out and arched his back in a painful manner off the bed, his cries becoming drawn out moans when a hushed encouragement was whispered against his sweaty hair.

“Your ears are the softest things I’ve ever touched,” Viren cooed and nipped at the tip of one, his grin returning when he could feel it desperately try to wiggle away from his teeth. Aaravos was moaning more frequently and with more volume, his cock twitching pitifully in the mage’s hand, ready to release at any moment. “I love that you’re so close to becoming undone.”

“P-please...”

“Please what?” Viren was thrusting faster than before, a growl deep in his throat when Aaravos wrapped his arms around his shoulders and scratched down his back, one hand gripping a fistful of hair and pulling, desperately wanting to hit the high of an orgasm. The elf dug his heels into the mattress, tears prickling at the corner of his eyes and lazily caressing down his cheeks when he closed them, eyelashes damp and shimmering.

“I love you,” Viren cupped the back of Aaravos’s head and pulled him in close for a heated kiss, hand pumping the elf’s leaking cock fast and with purpose. It didn’t take much longer for Aaravos to cry into Viren’s mouth as he came, whimpering into a pale neck and gripping onto shoulders, nails biting into skin uncomfortably, but Viren didn’t care.

“You did so wonderfully,” Aaravos mewled much louder than he had anticipated and buried his neck into Viren’s collarbone, muffling the small moans as Viren poured into him, grunting out his orgasm. “You’re so...perfect.”

As they both caught their breath, the elf let his arms fall against the bed, a small whine leaving him when Viren pulled out and rested his chin on his chest, silver eyes half lidded as he stared at Aaravos, an overwhelming surge of emotion overcoming him at just how much he loved this powerful being. He found himself tracing the large star on the elf’s chest with his lips, enjoying the breathy laugh that followed.

“Thank you,” Aaravos pulled Viren up for a brief kiss before resting their foreheads together, their calming breaths mingling. He could start to feel fatigue setting in, and positioned them it was his turn to rest his chin on a chest. Automatically, fingers brushed through his hair, detangling knots with such gentleness he could barely feel the unpleasant tugging. “You sure know how to pamper someone with words.”

Viren took to rubbing Aaravos’s back now, the other relaxing further into the mattress and mumbling barely coherent thoughts, the pleasant attention from both words and actions lulling him to sleep, a small smile gracing his face as he started to snore, the rumbling making the mage laugh before snuggling down close to the elf. With a quick kiss to the crown of white hair, they both slept soundly, bodies pressed to each other in a comfortable embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Me, an extremely vanilla person: yeah let’s see what I can do with this. Also starting this a few days early so I can keep up, I suppose lol


End file.
